


I Adore You

by WinterFox87



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Annus - Freeform, Cuddling, Death Threats, Eventual Smut, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Not all set in stone tags, Rough Kissing, Unus - Freeform, unusannus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFox87/pseuds/WinterFox87
Summary: Y/N had been watching Unus Annus videos for quite some time now, enjoying every minute watching Mark and Ethan on her screen. But while they made a fire to make s'mores she notices Unus in the window, and he notices back.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & You, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Unus and Annus, Unus/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N was finally at her door to her tiny apartment, just getting home from a day of collage and a work had left her exhausted. She missed today's Unus Annus video so the plan was to take a shower, watch the video, then sleep.  
'Yeah that sounds like a good plan' Y/N yawned while unlocking the door and heading inside to the warm house. Goosebumps crawled up her arm and she smiled. From the cold to the warmth did justice on her aching bones. Even though she had homework from her classes for today she gave herself a break.  
"Jesus Christ who knew being an adult sucked this bad" she grunted while tossing all of her stuff on the couch. She stripped down into being butt naked and practically skipped to the bathroom. She knew her roommate was out for the night with her boyfriend so Y/N didn't worry about. She hopped into the shower and started her routine of getting today's filth off, but having a few concerts in the middle of each task.  
"Talking away, I don't know what to say but I'll say it anyway, todays another day to find you....SHYING AWAY OH ILL BE COMING FOR YOUR LOVE ANYWAY TAKE ON MEEEEEEE!" she jammed out. The sound was bad but was anyone around to hear her? No...  
Afterwards Y/N got out and wrapped a towel around herself, clean and warm she headed quickly to her room. Slamming the door and jumping on the bed Y/N grabbed the computer on the table and wasted no time typing in YouTube then 'Unus Annus'. Her pet Mochi came out from under the bed meowing for attention. Y/N grabbed the cat and laid back petting him while the screen was loading.  
The video started out like every video, Mark and Ethan making fire for s'mores while also trying to stab each other. Snorts and giggles came out of the girl's mouth in the bed. "Mark I don't think killing people would be the answer and if you think about it, the en-" Ethan ranted in while Mark stared. Y/N was use to them doing this, but then Unus came into the picture on the side of the window, chills ran down her spine and Y/N sat up. Mochi made a noise in complaint from the sudden movements. "Sorry buddy" she said apologetically .  
This hadn't happened before, were they just yanking people's chains? Unus seemed to look at her first then over to Mark lifting his knife to kill Ethan, then he left the window and the video ended with the timer. This was definitely....new.... even for Mark and Ethan. Y/N played back the same clip watching the character come in and leave before the final blow.  
"Oh man this is definitely interesting, that was....wow..." she watched it one more time. As Unus came back to the window she paused it while he looked at the viewer. Watching his gaze made her hot and bothered so she shut the laptop and put it back on the small table next to her bed. Her calico cat purred curling into Y/N side  
"Okayyyyyyy I should sleep before anything becomes of that" she blew out her red dusted cheeks and turned off the light. "At least tomorrows Friday...." she yawned pulling F/C blanket over her before cuddling into her massive pillow collection and her cat before passing out at 12 AM. In the dream Y/N saw piercing black eyes staring back at her judging her soul, she felt venerable, scared, it was only a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N trying anf failing at life and now she's seeing things

C/N = Crush's Name

H/C= Hair Color

'She is simply divine isn't she Annus? I want her for myself. I know what I'm doing! Silence she's waking up. My sweet viewer....'

Y/N woke up to the sound of her clock blaring at her and Mochi suffocating her "Mochi please baby don't wake mommy up like that, I'll be coughing up hairballs for the rest of the day" She groaned smacking the cats butt lightly making him meow and move. Y/N smiled and turned over looking at her phone alarm reading 8:35 AM on it with a few notifications from Twitter.

She had class in the next hour and contemplated staying in bed or getting ready, there was this cute guy in class she had been flirting with for awhile that she could impress today? Mochi pawed at Y/N face throwing her off her train of thought about boys reminding her that the fluff-ball was hungry; of course she forgot to feed him last night! "Mochi I'm so sorry I forgot baby.... let me get you some kibble and I can make some coffee to" she said rubbing his chest making the cat purr.

Y/N got up from the warmth of the bed and headed out of the room to the kitchen, not noticing that the computer screen had opened up to the Unus Annus channel. The H/C girl hummed while pouring the cat food in his bowl, coffee smells filled the air as her cup was being made. "Mochi when do you think Saelem will be home? I'm kinda worried she drank too much"

Y/N pulled out her phone sending a quick text to her friend. Mochi rubbed against her before diving into the food. She looked over at her freshly brewed cup of coffee and grabbed it, adding sugar and milk made the first sip taste heavenly; what would Y/N do without coffee. Grabbing a banana and apple from her bowl she went to her bathroom to put on makeup to get ready for the day. "God why am I so ugly? But like so damn hot at the same time?" Y/N checked herself out in the mirror. getting her makeup bag she went to work.

After spending about 30 minutes on basic makeup she met her cat in her room, she had to get dressed. "Mochi what seems good for today? I think.... a long sleeved shirt with my Hogwards pants that would do my butt justice." Mochi meowed in agreement or disagreement who knows. Y/N rolled her eyes and put on a rust colored long sleeve shirt and slipped on the pants; adding a pair of boots as well. Her phone dinged and it was her friend getting back to her finally, Y/N was surprised she even answered.

'yeaaaaah dude i got hardcore wvasted but my bf saveed me, I'll be home later so we can have gameeee night luv u boo <3' what does that girl do with her life. Y/N chuckled softly before getting a small headache, her cat hissed at the computer and she looked over. "huh thats weird I closed that last night, Baby boy what are you doing messing with mommy's computer?" she came over shutting it and packing in into her bag. Looking at her phone it was time to head too her first class of the day, giving Mochi one more pat she grabbed her things and went out into the living room.

"Bye my sweet treat I'll come home soon!" she turned on the TV for him and headed out, going into the sidewalk she got a sudden wave of dizziness and she steadied herself. "Man I must have stood up to fast..." she held her head and kept walking, not knowing she was being watched.

The leaves fell all around Y/N while she headed to her college, not many people seemed to be out since the pandemic so it was even more enjoyable, less people the better. She crunched the leaves underneath her feet and crossed the road going down the path to her first class. Somehow Saelem and her were able to get an apartment that was a block or two away from the collage. She went into the building and passed a case of trophies and checked herself out, not to bad but nothing super impressive.

Y/N decided to give herself a peptalk "Okay....okay.. today is the day you ask C/N out, you know he's into you! No....Yes! wait no what if I was reading to much into it....no wonder why grandma tells me I'm going to be alone" she rubbed her face and groaned.

"Well if you're still alone by the age 30 we can get together" a deeper voice called out and Y/N jumped out of her skin and turned around quickly, it was C/N, her cheeks dusted red. "H-hey! Uhh how much of that did you hear?" she said nervously "Not much I promise Y/N don't bite me...hard" he joked.

She rubbed her arm embarrassed 'omfg he's flirting quick say something back come on tell him' "Who are you asking out?" he raised an eyebrow to her and she wheezed out. "hah well yo-well this guy in ou-our class you know" she smiled painfully while he gave a thumbs up. "Lucky guy! Tell me all about it when you do, but I gotta go to my first class, see ya dude!" he ran past her with a smile and left.

"Mother FuCKer" she snapped. Y/N slapped her forehead and looked back at the trophy case, she breathed out and rubbed the tears forming in her eyes. "I-I need to get to class" she said to herself and walked down the hall slowly in defeat.

'Calm DOWN CALM DOWN!?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ERGH Annus she likes someone, why did she close the computer I can't see whats going on with her. Don't do something irrational? My friend you're a fool to think I am rational at all.'

Y/N went into the classroom and sat down in the front near the window, a few students came in and eventually the teacher. She put her head on her arm and started to doodle while Mr. Smith talked about the essay he assigned yesterday about a book they read. It was a free day to start drafting ideas and working on it but she ignored it. Today wasn't a good day.

She looked out the window watching the wind blow the leaves, then glanced around the room as everyone got situated and took out their computers. In order to fit in and not get in trouble Y/N did the same and opened her computer to Unus Annus, putting the playlist on shuffle she started rewatching the videos. They were the only one's keeping her sane right now.

About 30 minutes in Y/N eyes got droopy and tired while her headache got worse, blinking and turning her head to the window her whole body froze in fear. Her reflection was replaced with Ethan in his suit, she jumped out of her seat bumping into a few desks catching everyones attention. "Y/N is something wrong?" her teacher asked.

She couldn't say anything and looked at her teacher then back at the window, nothing was there anymore and she rubbed her eyes. Was that just a hallucination? Her hands were shaking "I-I thought I saw a spider on my desk....Sorry everyone" she said quietly as she held her head. Y/N sat back down and closed her computer, this was really getting to her. Mr. Smith looked concerned but decided not to press further.

'I'm not hurting her, she looked so cute I had to get a closer look Annus. Did you see how she jumped when she saw me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit longer than the first thank goodness! I hope you are enjoying this.
> 
> And cute little Mochi as well


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N was shaken up from the hallucination she had, was Unus Annus getting to her that bad? It was best to not watch the channel for a few days. Her eyes glanced over every few minutes to the window while she typed out her essay. 'I have homework to get done anyway, a good break from all that might help me' she thought. 

Murmurs floated around the classroom while she typed out, in a way it was calming along with the soft ticking of the clock on the wall. Y/N's mind wondered about her classmates, daydreaming about others and what their life is like. Thinking about anything else to distract her from the headache and the hallucinations. Suddenly she felt unwell and weak. 

Y/N stood up packing her things catching the attention of her professor, walking over to him to tell him that she would be leaving class early because of how poorly she felt.

"Hey Mr. Smith I'm not feeling too good I think I need to go home" she whispered to him, not having the strength to talk normally. Her vision blurred and she felt lightheaded and held onto the desk almost flling over. Mr. Smith got up quickly and held onto her "someone go get the nurse! NOW" he yelled and sat her down in his chair, two students went out the door quickly. 

She looked around and laid her head back on the soft back of the chair, the murmurs grew louder and she grunted. It was too loud, and everything turned black. 

Y/N woke up back in the dream she had last night. Was this real? Where was everyone? She was standing in a corner in pitch black room with a white silhouette that stood in the middle. No facial features except for a pair of pearl white eyes stared at her. She breathed out in fear and back up into the corner while it took small steps towards her. The creature held out its hand towards her calling out in noises she's never heard. 

({Author's Note}: She cannot understand what he's saying, to her its noises)

'Y/N come to me. Let me feel you.'

"What are you?" she asked as the creature. It looked like it pondered the question then made a gurgling sound; like he answered. ' I am Unus' Y/N could see he didn't want to hurt her so she slowly got out from the corner. "Are you going to....hurt me?" her movement slow in case her better judgement was wrong. 'Never.' Y/N came up to him..her? It looked down on her while holding its hand up to her cheek. 

She put her hand up to the creatures hand and made contact with the warm substance, liquid dripped down her arm. Small purrs came out of the creature and they got closer but Y/N was tossed back into reality. Saelem and Mochi were over her when her heavy eye-lids pealed open. The light was blinding and a grunt came out of Y/N's mouth "Aurghhhhh w-what happened? Saelem where am I?--" Y/N tried sitting up but her friend held her down on the bed.

"Dude can you not go one day without worrying me to death? Mr. Smith called me up telling me you fucking passed out on him? Bitch you made a move on him before I could shame on you." Saelem crossed her arms making her breast pop out like usual. "Trust me I wouldn't have done that in his class if I could help it..." Y/N pulled the covers up turning her body over to face Mochi. 

He rubbed against her and she took out her hand to pet him when Y/N noticed the small traces of black coloring on her fingertips. She stared at it and rubbed her fingers together, it didn't seem to want to come off so Y/N went back to petting Mochi. "Hey hun I'm gonna make some food okay? Rest up and I'll bring you some when I'm done" Saelem sighed and kissed Y/N head before heading out.

"You makin Shrimp spaghetti or meat spaghetti?" She yelled out to her friend. "YOU KNOW IM PESCATARIAN Y/N!" she laughed while covering her mouth. Grabbing the phone on her table she scrolled through twitter, her mom texted asking about what happened today but she ignored it; for now at least. What was getting her was that dream, who was that? Was it real? Too many questions to think of too tired to care. 

Her crush texted her as well and she decided to put her phone away and close her eyes, Saelem could be heard in the kitchen singing something about potions and such. Y/N just wanted this day to be over with so that tomorrow could be better "Just my luck Mochi; not only do I have school and a job but health problems too. What am I gonna do sweet treat" she sniffed and curled into her cat. She felt overwhelmed, her chest tightened up, tears formed sliding down her face, today was horrible. 

'Annus I'm not the youngling I use to be anymore, don't worry about me so much I know what I'm doing! Don't you dare interfere.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll get to meet Unus eventually, gotta add some spicy trauma first ::0


	4. Chapter 4

The past few days had been tough for Y/N, she decided to take a few days off from work and school to get herself checked up from a doctor and have them say she was most likely stressed. Besides that she was perfectly healthy. 

Y/N seemed to be in a state where nothing seemed real, why was it happening now? She was at her house in her warm bed. A physic book open, a computer to the side, and a hot cup of coco in her hand. "Fuck school what the hell is this? I don't remember doing this in class?!" an angry huff came out while she looked at her notes.

"Coulomb's law, F=k q1q2/y2...wouldn't that make the electricity....fuck fuck fuck what would that be then?" Y/N pounded her noggin. She sent a quick email to her teacher Mrs. Murphy and shut the book, flopping back on the bed and moaning in despair. "Mochi I don't think I'm going to be able to pass that class if I don't get my grade up, do you know anything about magnets and electricity?" she leaned her head back looking at the snoozing cat. "I guess cats don't know everything..." she whispered while sitting back up. 

"Hey buddy I'm going to take a shower don't wait for me" Y/N got up putting the mug down and walked out of the room to the bathroom. Saelem could be heard snoring her day away per usual, so she would have some peace for now. She stepped in and stripped down then turned her head to look at herself "your good remember that Y/N, you deserve the world and more" she said trying to comfort herself before starting the shower and getting in.

The warmth was inviting, if staying in for hours on end wouldn't raise the bills she would stay till she'd look like 5 prunes stuck together. She washed herself and even decided to shave to feel nice and smooth though it took her forever. The water eventually turned cold so that was a sign to head out, Y/N stopped the water grabbing the towel on the rack and heading out. 

The mirror was fogged over, deciding to have some fun she put her hand on the glass and wipe it down to show the reflection of the white creature from her dream. Y/N jumped out of her skin and almost screamed but the creature put a finger over its lips making a soft hissing sound. "No...no you're not real, just a hallucination" she held the towel close to her and blinked. 

The creature shook her head and held his hand up to the glass inviting her to do the same. 'Stay please' it cooed while its white hand came through the mirror to show a skin colored hand, with painted black nails and a black long sleeve shirt. It reached for Y/N freaking her out, this thing had been popping in her dreams in the past few days trying to get near her. 

Of course she thought nothing of it, just thinking that she had a kink for slime people now but it hand was there. 'It won't hurt you' Y/N breathed out to calm her buzzed nerves as the creature flexed its finger and she slowly grabbed ahold of his hand and he purred. He was as warm as she remembered from the first time they met. 

"You weren't a dream...." she whispered as its fingers traced her knuckles, the creature tugged Y/N closer. "what are you doing?" she held back and its eyes peered into her soul. "Stay with me" it said out in a hoarse breath, so the creature could speak. Its grasp tightened on Y/N's wrist and pulled her closer to the point her nose touched the mirror making small fogged breathes on it. 

She didn't have the control to pull back from it as the creature's lips and nose came through the mirror. Nose to nose he leaned in kissing Y/N, her eyes widen as he dove straight in pushing his tongue into her's exploring. He tasted like a roasted marshmallow. The door was knocked on suddenly by Saelem and he pulled away hissing before retreating back into the mirror. Y/N panted and pulled away from the mirror and opened the door quickly blushing hard. 

"Jesus dude you look like you just fucked in the bathroom, did you get horny looking at yourself again?" Saelem joked while peaking in the bathroom to actually check if her guess was true. "NO I DIDN'T SILENCE WINCH" Y/N pushed past her friend and ran straight to her room slamming the door. Her friend yelled at her but she couldn't understand, pushing her back against the door and sliding down Y/N covered her mouth. 

'Fuck that was hot, why are faceless guys so fucking hot fuck' she sighed out while having her legs closed. She should be upset that the creature kissed her without her say so but, there was something erotic about it that got her going. Y/N got up not being able to stop thinking about what happened, sooner than she knew she was going on her computer and looking up the same video with Unus in it. 

'She tasted so good Annus. No I didn't get caught our secret is safe, only Y/N knows. I know she wouldn't tell anyone. I'd have to kill her if she did.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spicy time my dudes. I would put warnings but you all should know this fanfic is going to get ugly. Or hot or hot.


	5. Chapter 5

Unus sat on his 'bed' looking down with his hands together, the past few days have been chaotic for Annus and his relationship. His brother wasn't happy with him fooling around with a human let alone a mortal that he was suppose to take care of. Disobeying him getting involved in her life.

Being the God of death had left him feeling lonely, empty, even though he was born for the job. Annus had fought with him on how wrong it was to mess with the human, reminding Unus that she would die eventually. His room still not cleaned up from his episode, clothes laid everywhere, walls were torn, and things were smashed. He wanted to cry he missed her.

"I didn't think it would get this bad!" he remembered yelling at his brother, which was true. He was curious about the girl when he noticed her through the screen. Unus had seen many people watch the video with him in it but with her he felt like he was being called too. The way she stared at his form through the window did something to his body making him feel warm.

When she went to sleep Unus used his power to open the laptop and watch her, his eyes never left the girls form. Y/N seemed so peaceful. Annus knocked on the door before he came into his dimly lit room wanting to talk to him about lacking in his workload again.

Unus growled and tossed his head back running his hand through his hair "Unus what have you been doing today?" the darker skinned man asked coming over to him. Unus knew lying would be useless since his brother was the God of life and knew everything like the jackass he was.

"I'm watching this one soul right now, look..isn't she simply devine? I want her for myself..." he didn't look away from the sleeping form on his screen. "Unus brother you know-"he interrupted him "I KNOW what I'm doing" Unus turned his body quickly towards Annus baring his canines at him.

Annus glared at the younger sibling and Unus stopped when he heard Y/N moving and swiveled back "Silence she's waking up....my sweet viewer" he sighed smiling putting his head in his hands. The cat hissed at him making her close the computer so Unus couldn't see what was happening. Annus put a hand on his shoulder "Unus you know this isn't a good idea, you need to stop this before it gets worse" the older brother warned while Y/N headed to school.

"I don't have anything in my life that makes me happy, she makes me happy...why can't you let me have this!?" frustrated Unus gets up facing Annus. He was challenging him "your not listening to me you're only thinking with the dick between your legs, she's a mortal and you're a god for Christ sakes!" they pushed chest together holding their ground. "I don't have to listen to you, you're not my boss, bitch" Unus insulted so Annus pushed him back down in the chair raising his voice.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY" he hissed out using his deep voice and Unus sneered but stayed quiet; Annus never raised his voice unless he did something bad. He started pouting and his brother sighed rubbing the middle of his forehead. "Fine FINE brother you can but you can't do anything with her or interfere with this humans life. Got it? You can't be slacking on your work either" Annus grabbed his shoulder again looking into his pitch black eyes.

Unus's eyes widened and nodded quickly with a smile on his lips, Annus nodded back with a small frown before heading back out. He listened to Y/N talk to herself to hype herself up to ask out a guy making Unus feel disgusted. Why would she like anyone but him? He listened closer to her talk to a guy and his jealously brew in his chest. "NO YOUR MINE YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT MEATSACK" Unus screamed out making his brother come back in concerned.

"Brother she doesn't know you exist you need to calm down" Unus fumed "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ERGH she likes someone else! Why did she close the computer I can't see what's going on with her." Unus slammed his hand on the table out of anger. "I'm going to see her now" he said urgently.

"You don't need to be irrational" Annus crossed his arms as Unus stood up "Irrational, my friend you're a fool to think I am rational at all." Unus teleported to the reflecting of Y/N for the first time he truly got to see her up close. She was beautiful from what he saw from the window, Y/N watched their videos and it warmed his heart but she saw him and stood up. His heart raced having her attention on him but he left before anyone could notice.

"I'm not hurting her, she looked so cute I had to get a closer look Annus. Did you see how she jumped when she saw me?" Unus cooed while Annus felt disappointment but stayed silent leaving the room again.

Unus couldn't help but see her again when she fainted, touching her soft warm skin was addicting. Her gaze on his body felt right he wanted more, he got more seeing her every night in her dreams after that. All he could think about was Y/N, what she would feel like in real life, what she was like, what was her life story. She then came into the bathroom to take a shower, and he decided to watch her and listen to her talk to herself.

Then she wiped the mirror while he wasn't paying attention and he had to silence her so he wouldn't be caught. He had a bright idea to pull her closer and kiss her, she tasted like hot coco and he wanted more but they were interrupted. Unus could feel his brother pulling him back so he hissed and came to face a very angry God "WHAT DID I SAY BROTHER ABOUT INTERACTING WITH THE HUMAN?!" He yelled.

Unus sighed happily not regretting what he did "She tasted so good Annus" he put his hands behind his head, "Did you get caught?!" Unus's eyes wondered to the fuming older man "No I didn't get caught our secret is safe only she knows. I know she wouldn't tell anyone, I'd have to kill her if she did" his mood went sour and he sat up.

Annus raised a hand and punched him across the face. "You disobeyed me when I let you have your freedom you will NOT see her" he growled before storming out the door. Unus hissed as the door was slammed and he held his cheek "I didn't think it would get this bad!" His chest flared up and he yelled. He got out of his bed and slammed his fist down on a things and destroyed his room, it wasn't helping with the flame in his chest so he started ripping up the walls.

"Why can't he let me be happy?" Unus held his head and cried softly, he never asked for this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye Unus's point of view!
> 
> Unus is a little pissbaby who throws tantrums, gotta love the stink bug lol
> 
> Grounding a teen more like


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N was at the desk in her room, the sun shining on her diary. She decided to start a new hobby and write everyday about what's happened, since the world was flipped around since he showed up. She knew secretly after day 3 she would most likely give up but Y/N could live a dream. 

"Mochi what should I say to my past self?" she hummed spinning her chair around not having any ideas. "Meow" the calico said before turning his butt towards her purring in the sunlight making the owner scoff at the cat. "God do you always have a stick up your ass or what" she muttered throwing her sock on him before going back to the book. 

Y/N could write about the creature but was scared Saelem would come in and find it then think she was more crazy than she already was. "Fuck it if she does then I'll shame her for it and say it's a dream" she agreed with herself writing down what's happened the past few days and nights. It was satisfying to have it down, a weight came off her chest. 

"Hey dude you in there? I wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls day out!" Saelem banged on the door while yelling making Y/N and Mochi jump hard. She got up hiding her diary while her witchy friend came through the door "Oh man I thought you were asleep. I would have been more quiet"Saelem purred "Screw you witch" she replied. 

"You wish honey, remember who made you bi in 7th grade" her friend went over to Mochi sitting down on the bed and petting the cat. "Yeah I know, you won't let me forget" Y/N rolled her eyes before grabbing the brush on her desk and brushing out her hair. "Let me brush my hair and we can go, where are we going anyway?" she hummed turning towards the mirror on the closet door, looking longingly at it. 

It had been a few days since the mirror incident making it seem that she was truly hallucinating. "Well I was thinking we go to Leaf Tea house and up to the mall so I can get a dildo from Spencers!" She spouted out excitingly while Y/N grabbed her keys, money, and mask. "Jesus Christ are you finally getting that black one?" they both got up heading out of the room to the door. 

"Fuck yeah dude and since I work there I can get discounts on it to! Even the people I live with, you wanted that pink vibrator Syndal got it would be cheaper nowwwww" Saelem walked out while Y/N shut the door after telling Mochi goodbye then locking it. "Yeah I think its about time I got something like that for myself" they both got to the car parked in the front of the duplex.

"Don't play bad music while I'm driving otherwise I will run us off the road" Y/N warned backing out before driving to the boba shop. Saelem turned down the music to talk "I was also thinking we go out for drinks tonight and try to get you a man, or woman, you need to let loose." 

"I love you but fuck no, you know how I feel about drinking since....my mom" Y/N frowned while switching lanes to go on the highway. "I know but you could get a water and pretend you're drinking, while also being my saver/ride if something happens" she glanced at Saelem who had a puppy face on "Your boyfriend couldn't do it ton-""My boyfriend couldn't do it tonight" Y/N stifled a laugh. 

"Fine but I get to pick the game we play whileyou're drunk WHILE recording when we get home" Saelem groaned putting her head back "Fineeeeee" she agreed then they let the music play while they stayed silent. They arrived at the shop, not to busy so Y/N could get a spot. 

She parked and the two went inside to order the same drink "God I'd let this rose milk tea fuck me over the counter right now" Saelem moaned while Y/N took a sip of hers holding in her laugh. People stared at the goth chick making her almost choke on her newly made drink "God shut up you're letting your bed talk out. Save that shit for later" Y/N grabbed her friends arm and dragged her out before they kicked them out. 

They made another trip up to the mall which buzzed with life "You're lucky you aren't working today" Y/N commented walking past a bunch of people in the food court weaving their way to the shop. "I know right? I work tomorrow though, 8 hour shift" she said as they head to the back of the smaller store straight to the back wasting no time. 

"Do I really want to get that one or should I get the Lumberjack, I want that sucker to really mess me up" Y/N looked at both of them weighing them back in forth. "I'd go for the smaller one first, only because you've never used one" Saelem picked out a nice big black one with a maroon base. 

"How do you know that" She raised an eyebrow, it was true but Saelem wouldn't have known. "You're smut rp's with me scream virgin don't test me Y/N" she blinks and shuts up not able to fight that. Y/N blushed and put the lumberjack back and kept the pink one. They checked out at the counter before heading to the court to get food at quick bites. 

"I still can't believe they took out chick-fil-a because the manager hated the new hours" Saelem said while Y/N ordered for the both of them. "I know right? They got the most business anyway! God they were here for like 36 years before they left" she said sadly grabbing the bottle of Sprite. Saelem grabbed her ice tea and they sat down in the shade, light poured in from the glass ceiling letting the trees shine bright green. 

Piano music played in the background, the two chattering about work and the recent Unus Annus video. "Sometimes I wonder why I watch two adult men slapping a chicken to see if they can cook it, I wish Mark would do that to me" Saelem hummed while resting her head in her hands. "Excuse me? Mark? No no no Ethan is way better" Y/N argued. 

Her friend rolled her eyes then their names were called "Hey go grab our food, I'm going to the bathroom real quick" Y/N said getting up heading to the bathroom in the corner. She walked into the bathroom seeing that no one was in any stalls, shrugging she did her business before going up to the mirror to wash her hands. 

"Y/N I'm back" a voice came out from behind her and a shiver went up her spin looking up to see the white man in the mirror 'smiling' sadly. "No you can't be doing this to me" she said in a whisper, she was frustrated "You're fake you hear me FAKE" she hissed before wiping her hands to leave. 

He grabbed her arm, from white to warm skin with black nails making the girl stop "I'm sorry that I haven't come to visit you, I have been to busy to come see you please understand" he whimpered. "Go to the mega gay zone you hallucinated motherfucker!" she spat out taking her hand away leaving him in the bathroom. 

Y/N had no idea why she was so angry, maybe because she liked him even though she didn't know him when he left her? She looked back seeing his sorrowful face before he vanished. It made her heart drop but she turned back to go eat with Saelem. "Whoa did you have a bad shit or something? Did you start your period? I have pads" her friend said while she sat down.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?..." Y/N said quietly and Saelem nodded rubbing her friends back, they both ate talking about other things. 

Nighttime came and it was time to go clubbing, they had left the mall a few hours ago to get ready at the house. Saelem wore a tight shirt showing off her beautiful body while Y/N went with a nice maroon suit, might as well confuse the horny men at the club while she can. Attract all the lesbians to of course. 

"Don't get too drunk okay? You're only allowed to have 4-5 drinks for me please" Y/N said with worry while her friend fished her hair. She gave a kiss to her forehead and they both smiled "I'll try but if a man buys me one I wont resist. Got out tasers and pepper spray?" Saelem asked.

Y/N nodded holding out her friends defense and they headed out on a night on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo a night on the town with tasers, perfect don't you think?
> 
> also this chapter got kinda long so I stopped!
> 
> Thank you all for who are reading it as well, I didn't think people would find this interesting so I really appreciate it. 
> 
> ::)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: (Sexual Assault/Almost Rape/Death)

They both go in her car and headed out on the road again, the drive wouldn't be too long since they moved into the town when they found the apartment. Saelem had put on some of her music and they chatted slightly, this was a peaceful moment for them. 

Lights illuminated their faces every once and awhile, Y/N looked over every once and awhile looking at her black haired friend. She smiled "I love you man, I'm really glad we are friends" Saelem looked at her and laughed "whats with this corny shit right now, you aren't even drunk and your acting stupid" her friend turned towards her. "Well I don't know, I just never get to tell you that sometimes I just felt I should you know?" Y/N shrugged pulling off to the side to the dimly light bar. 

People rushed in and out of the club drunk, it was loud blasting out pop music that made them both scrunch their faces up. "Well I appreciate it Y/N! Now...let's get shitface drunk" Saelem smiled warmly before getting out, she followed behind while locking the door. The two girls head over to the door of the bar and go inside, the stench of alcohol in the air with the smell of sex almost made Y/N gag.

Saelem went straight over to the bartender flirting up a storm, catching a few guys nearby into buying her drinks. Y/N looked around and shimmied away from the grinding bodies to sit a few seats away from her friend ordering a chocolate milk. 

A man in white stained shirt came over wanting to talk to her, alcohol on his breath he leaned into her ear "hey baby mama you're looking hot tonight in that suit. It would look even better on my floor" he purred. A shiver went down her spine while she felt his hands ghost over her back to her shoulder while she sat down. It was already a disaster and it hadn't been even 10 minutes.....

"I mean I am very fucking hot you aren't wrong but you on the other hand are a white trashbag just waiting to be thrown away" she huffed out at him and he smirked pressing into the girl. He had distracted her enough to drop a pill in. She pushed the man way before taking a drink, bingo. "Fucking bitch I was just trying to get some action, fucking prude" he grumbled turning around smirking and leaving. 

Y/N glared at the man as he left before going back to whatever she was doing. She drank the cold milk yawning, it had been a busy and she felt tired. She sometimes wished her friend had a better hobby than drink but people have their outlets and she wouldn't judge unless it got bad. She decided to let loose and pay for her drink before going out to the dance floor to dance to the music. She decided to sway to the music and dance at her own pace, people would bump into her from time to time since they were most likely drunk. 

Her mind became foggy making Y/N dizzy, hardly where she could stand. "I-heheheh I'm going home goober" she said to no one in particular and walked out of the club. She had no idea where her keys were, she looked down at her hands and they were wiggling. 

Someone followed behind.

Y/N went out to a car and tried to put her keys in but it didn't work, it wasn't her car of course. The alarms went off making her cover her ears and run away into a small alleyway the best she could. He followed behind smirking and grabbing onto the disoriented girl "Saelem I can't f-find the car" she turned back to see the man from earlier. 

(Skip if you can't handle it)

"Y-you! What are you doing?! wha-" his hand covered her mouth and he pressed Y/N into the brick wall making her grunt in pain. Her vision was cutting out from one second she had her clothes on from her being almost naked. She tried screaming but he shut her up with a slap in the head, tears started streaming down her eyes. 

"Being a fucking tease like that? Dressing up like that girly? Oh fuck you made my dick so hard I can't wait to fill you up" he grunted pressing himself down on her. She screamed through his hand that was clasped over her mouth, his hand pressed roughly over her body grabbing her breast squeezing hard. She tried to get out of his grip but she felt so weak.

He moved his hand down to her underwear into the front of her underwear and she bit his hand making him yell and pull back. He smirked sucking on the bite "fuck yeah that gets me going keep squirming bitch, it just makes this more hot" he pulled down her underwear and started unzipping his pants. Suddenly the man yelled in pain from a taser shock. He dropped Y/N down to the ground.

Saelem breathed heavily tasing the guy again and again until he was down. She kicked him away and she went over to her friend who was sobbing her heart out. "Y/N It's Okay! I'm going to get us safe okay don't worry sweetie I'm so fucking sorry I left you." Saelem pulled her underwear up crying herself before helping her friend up trying to make a quick get away from the man who was slowly getting up. 

"Fucking bitch I'll teach you to mess with me and my girly" the man growled while pulling out a gun from his back pocket. Y/N looked back from what she could see was a gun"SAELEM LOOK O-" a gunshot was hear and suddenly she was falling down. She yelped hitting the hard cement and turned to her friend moving her over and screamed bloody murder, Saelem was shot in the neck she couldn't do anything. Her friend held her neck while Y/N held onto her the best she could, the man got up running over to the girl and ripping them away. 

"NO YOU F-FUCKING MONSTER" Y/N tried fighting while Saelem took her last breath "I'm s-s-sorry....I love you too" she whispered before going limp. "SAELEM NO PLEASE SAELEM" Y/N screamed through tears, her energy dropped as she was dragged into the dark ally. 

"Unus I need you to go collect a soul named 'Saelem Crone' she just passed from a gunshot wound" Annus handed his brother the paper slip of the location and Unus nodded heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a dark topic to talk about and if I did anything wrong I apologize and come talk to me personally, I will fix it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Saelem while she lasted as well, she was a great friend but alas she has passed on.
> 
> As for me not uploading the past two days I have been dedicating it to watching the stream and Unus Annus, I will say that I have learned a lot from them and I hope you all have to.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Someone should have heard the gunshot by now and would have called the cops making the man panic, he would have to hurry and get out of there before they came. The intoxicated man dragged her deeper into the ally. 

Y/N struggled the best she could with falling in and out of consciousness, she tried to dig her nails into the ground from getting dragged away but the concrete scratched them up making her fingertips bleed. She couldn't fight anymore, he got back on her and took off enough of his pants to get what he wanted. The man turned her around lining himself up smirking. 

She could feel his cock at her entrance and she sobbed clawing at his skin while he wrapped his hand around her throat. "You're going to like every second of this you fucking whore don't fight it I know you want this" he huffed.

Y/N closed her eyes and waited for it but the sudden weight was lifted off her and the hand around her throat was gone. She opened her eyes to the man being held up by a figure in a black suit. She could hear words being said but didn't process them, someone came to save her. 

The figure opened their mouth showing sharp animalistic teeth and took a chunky out of the drunk man's neck before tossing the lifeless body into the wall like a rag-doll. A crunch was heard and she knew the guy wasn't alive anymore. She was picked up by her savior as red and blue lights flashed lighting up the alleyway "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" a soothing voice came from the person before she fainted. 

When the police rushed down the dark alleyway they only found two dead bodies and a trace of a missing girl.

_________

When Y/N woke up she was in a dark room, her body ached and her head was pounding. What happened to her and why wasn't she in her room? Her mind was foggy but the girl sat up in a warm bed made of black and red silky sheets. She took a look around, it wasn't full of too many things and was illuminated from a computer set up in the corner. 

Y/N turned her head to the side of the bed to find a lamp which she turned on to see better. Whereever this place is she had to get out before the owner came back, she didn't know the circumstance of her stay and she didn't want to find out. Y/N threw off the covers and pushed herself out standing up, she needed to find defense quickly not knowing how much time she had before they came back. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck what can I bring...." she decided to take the lampshade off her source of light and take the lamp as the weapon. Going over to the door she finds it unlocked and she takes a peek out, no one in sight so perfect, Y/N holds onto her weapon and goes out of the room.

"Okay think Y/N think what do I do now" she whispers to herself as she goes down the hallway arriving at a flight of stairs. She goes down as quickly as she can without making noise, there was a blind corner so she peaks seeing someone in a white suit have their backs turned toward them. Y/N slinks back behind the corner as the person turns around coming her way. 

'Oh fuck I don't have time to go back upstairs I have to do this now' she thought holding up her weapon. The person turns the corner and she uses all of her strength she's gathered to slam the lamp into the person's stomach. The man makes a noise and grabs a hold of the lamp ripping it away from her, she panics as he throws her weapon to the side making a loud crashing noise.

"I would think carefully what you say now, mortal otherwise you'll be joining your friend" the man said in a deep calming voice as he grabbed her by the neck pinning her to the wall. Y/N was finally able to get a good look at her captor and nearly lost her shit "Ma-Ma-Mark?" she whispered, making him smirk. 

No he didn't have irises, it was only white glowing eyes "Not quite darling, you'd be in a better predicament if that were me" his grip tightened and Y/N's hands flew up to hold onto it struggling. Her fear spiked flashes of the man from that night to this guy "ANNUS MORI! YOU PUT THAT GIRL DOWN THIS INSTANT" a more feminine voice came out as a broom struck the man's head. 

He growled dropping Y/N down and turned towards a girl who was taller than her but shorter than Mar-Annus... "That is no way to treat our guest! Just because you are a God doesn't mean you shouldn't have manners" she was more on the plus size and had on a long sleeved shirt with black pants and comfy looking socks. She had her dark brown hair up in a ponytail with glasses, motherly radiated from her. 

"Katy she is NOT a guest she is a mortal who doesn't belong here, remember that" the man fixed his suit and glared at Y/N before going upstairs "deal with her I'm going to my room" then a door upstairs was slammed. 

Y/N was shaking in place as the girl smiled sadly offering to help her "come on sweetie it's going to be alright, let's go to the living room I know this is a lot to process" a hand made it to her arm and she was guided over to a couch in a large open space with furniture and a fireplace that was lit. The flickers and movement made her buzzing nerves calm down slightly. 

"Whats going on?" Y/N whispered holding herself while the nice lady turned towards her "I'll try to explain the best I can sweetheart but Unus should be here soon to explain the rest" she said. "Would you like me to make you something warm? It'll help" Katy offered. Y/N nodded softly "do you have F/D?" the lady nodded and got up to go make the drink for her. 

(F/D =Favorite Drink)

This gave Y/N enough time to look at her surroundings, the whole place seemed to be divided in a black and white color palate. It then hit her of what was going on, Unus and Annus were people? If that guy looked like Mark then Unus looked like Ethan, this had Y/N head spinning around. A warm drink was handed to her as Katy sat back down next to her. She thanked the kind woman.

"I have not been told much of your situation, I am a maid here to clean the house while my employers work. Unus and Annus of course. I've been given orders to take care of you while you get situated in your new home. You have been out for the past few days because you were drugged" Katy explained. 

Y/N took sips of the drink nodding slowly trying to take it all in without freaking out, she still couldn't remember what happened and now she knows why. "Why is Ma-Annus so hostile?" she asked looking at her making Katy look angry too concerned "Because while you've been unconscious, him and Unus have been fighting about you. You see they are the gods of Life and Death, they have a job to do but Unus has been breaking the rules because of you" the maid popped her knuckles.

"Because.....of me?" Y/N whispered before the door opened and a person came into the house drenched in rain. "Katy can you get me a towel? I didn't think it would have been raini- Y/N you're awake?" her name was called and she turned around to see Ethan but with pitch black eyes. It was him....the man from the mirror that had been in her dreams.

"It's you" she whispered as he came over towards her with a relief smile on his lips, he got down on one knee next to her "I didn't think you'd ever wake, I thought I was too late" he sighed putting a wet cold hand on her leg. He looked so happy to see her alive and well. 

Y/N inhaled sharply as he touched her and dropped her drink scrambling towards Katy, flashbacks to the alleyway of the man's hands on her. It shocked all of them and she started tearing up "Unus leave her be you're scaring the poor thing" Katy held the shaking girl cautiously. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" he said quickly standing up.

"Let me go get you a towel and clean up the broken glass, don't worry dear he won't hurt you" the maid got up slowly as Y/N let go of her before leaving. Unus sat down on the couch while she curled up "Am I dead? Or hallucinating?" she whimpered and he frowned while rubbing the back of his head. 

Water dripped off his hair and face "No you aren't dead I brought you here to take care of you" he looked at her, those eyes made a shiver go down her back. "What did you save me from? I can't remember what happened" a light shade of red dusted across her face so she looked down at bandaged hands, he looked as hot as he did in the mirror not much changed there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha another chapter! They finally met but in the worst way, also Annus is a butthole but we like'em that way. 
> 
> Mama Katy is here for Y/N emotionally because Unus would not know how to take care of a ladybug let alone another person.
> 
> Also I love the idea that Unus and Annus's last names are Unus Momento and Annus Mori I couldn't help myself lol!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Unus sighed making her tense, what happened that night. "I was assigned by Annus to pick up a soul two nights ago, your friend Saelem who died of a gunshot to the neck. I ended up taking a man's life who tried to rape you and eventually kill you" he looked at her.

Y/N laughed surprising them both "She died?" she remember now what happened. Everything came back in a rush and she laughed as tears made her eyes blurry. Her hands came up to her hair "Saelem's gone for good" Y/N couldn't breath. She hiccuped and took shallow breaths, nothing was helping her best friend was dead. 

She was supposed to protect her but in the end her friend gave her life to save Y/N, she wanted to scream her heart out feeling sick to her stomach. "P-Please I need" she held out her arms for him to comfort her, she needed something otherwise she would pull her hair out. 

Unus came close to her and she grabbed him, slamming her head into his chest. He was still wet from the outside but the smell of the outdoors comforted her. Unus grunted and slowly put his arms around the shivering girl, he didn't want to freak her out, he's never touched someone like this before. His heart hurt as she sobbed into his suit, he never wanted to hear her be like this ever again. 

"Y-you saved me....didn't you?" she said after crying for a good while, her voice hoarse and small. Unus had pulled away from her for a moment making Y/N freak out slightly holding on tight to his suit "Yes I did, I couldn't let that monster hurt you" he whispered putting his hand up to her cheek to wipe her tears. She flinched but let him touch her face.

There were no more tears to shed and she got a headache from all the overwhelming day "thank you Eth-Unus" she gave him a small smile. Y/N was tired so she got back up, having him follow her movements "c-can you take me back to that room....I really need to sleep" she held herself and he nodded softly. 

"Yes I'll take you back to my room. Come with me Y/N" he turned around going back to the stairs and headed up. She followed as Katy came around the corner with a broom "honey I'll be making food later on when it's ready I'll come to get you, okay?" she said with a reassuring smile knowing why Y/N looked like a wreck. Y/N nodded and went upstairs as Unus walked into the second room where she was earlier, she headed in going straight to the spot she woke up earlier. 

Unus stood there waiting to see if she would need anything else, she looked at him 'he reminds me of a deer caught in headlights. She didn't want to be alone, fearing what her mind would do if he left. "I've asked a lot of you but...could you stay...in bed with me?" she asked in a soft tone. Unus blushed and nodded quickly coming over to the empty side of the bed taking off his jacket and shoes before sliding in the silky sheets to face her. 

Y/N made sure he had enough blankets before moving closer to him and cuddling into his warm body, it made her yawn and close her eyes. Her arms slid around his waist making him stiffen, it almost made her chuckle but another yawn came up. She felt him move to get comfortable while his arms went to her back to rub them, it made her tense but she calmed down as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

__________________

When Y/N woke up she was cuddling something warm forgetting what happened earlier, she teared up at the thought of losing her friend but she held back. She pulled away rubbing her eyes looking at the man who was holding onto her tightly and sleeping peacefully. She took a good look at the guy who had saved her from that horrible night, her hand came up to his face touching it with her fingertips. His stubble tickled them as he leaned into the warm hand, he was cute in that moment of peace. 

Y/N fingers traced over his features before going to his mouth and lifting up his lips slightly to find sharp white teeth. Wondering what they would feel like to run her tongue over them or how they would feel on her skin, thinking about it lit a fire down in her lady parts making her blush. Was she really getting turned on right now? Really Y/N? 

She took her hand away sitting up, the thought of what those teeth could do lingered in her mind. Her friend would be proud of her for thinking so dirty "You know Saelem and I would watch Mark and Ethan being idiots all the time, or stay up late on school nights drawing while talking about relationship problems" she whispered to no one in particular. 

"She always drove crazy testing her skills all the time giving me so many potential heart attacks. Or calling me up some nights asking if I wanted to spend the night or cooking beer b-bread at 11 o'clock" Y/N stuttered covering her mouth. "We'd fuckin, god we would do so much together" she smiled as tears came down her cheeks. "I wish you didn't save me so I could be with her" Y/N uncovered her mouth breathing in and out slowly. 

Y/N got out of the bed leaving him there to go out of the room to walk downstairs to the smell of something amazing. She turned left to find a big kitchen and Katy cutting up onions "Hey..Katy" she said while sitting down at the table across from the woman. The bigger woman looked up from her glasses smiling warmly "Hello Y/N did you sleep good?" she scooped everything up into a bowl.

She nods watching her put everything together "I heard what happened earlier dear, I know it's not my place to know but let me tell you something that had helped me when my father passed away" she put the food into the oven and started cleaning up. 

Y/N sighed and listened "before Unus and Annus saved me my father died when I was 15 years old, it was heartbreaking to find out and for a while I was lost. He was my best friend and living without him gave me heartache but, overtime it felt like I was swimming. Grief struck me like waves but" Katy put a hand on hers rubbing it "the wave never lasted. At the beginning the waves are huge but overtime you learn and they become smaller, you never forget people who change your life they are always with you" Y/N nodded putting her hand over her eyes.

Katy smiled sadly coming around to pull the lost girl into a warm hug "I will be here when you need me, Unus will to even if he doesn't know how to take care of himself he cares for you" she hugged her tighter letting Y/N cry into her. A few minutes later the grieving girl pulls away sniffing "do y-you need help with cooking?" she asked Katy.

"As a matter of fact I was going to make dessert if you'd like to help, Annus loves sweets!" she clasped her hand together as Y/N got up feeling slightly better. Katy took out the ingredients and gave her an apron so they could start. They were going to be making a tres leches cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle party with Unus and a cooking night with Katy what more could people want lol
> 
> Death is a hard thing to get over and for some people they don't get closure, if any of you ever need emotional support I am always here. Don't be afraid to reach out to anyone.
> 
> As always, stay lovely!!


	10. Chapter 10

The house filled slowly with the smell of freshly baked sweets, it warmed Y/N heart having it remind her of the good times when she baked with her sibling. "Katy can I ask you a question?" she asked, taking off her dirty apron while the maid decorated the cake. "Shoot for it" she replied

"You told me last night that...Unus and Annus are Gods right?" Katy turned around with a raised eyebrow. "How come they look like Mark and Ethan? Have they always existed?" Y/N fiddled with her hands curious. 

"Dear I would never lie but I'm not exactly sure myself" Katy shrugged putting away the cake for later consumption. "I have a theory though on why it's possible. I believe they have always been here, they have forms that we could only imagine so instead they have vessels they molded into. Since Mark and Ethan took after their names they decided to copy themselves to blend in. Kinda like angels but Gods of like and death." 

Y/N grabbed some oven mitts to take the food out of the oven, while her new friend maneuvered around her. "Annus never cared too much about looking human, he's always working but Unus on the other hand, you couldn't keep him in the house if you wanted to" Katy laughed while Y/N snickered at the thought. 

"Do they eat? Or like need to sleep? Since they're gods does it matter?" the woman shook her head. "Not at all but they both do enjoy certain things that humans do" Y/N bumped into something hard and warm.

She looked up to find Annus frowning down at her and he growled like a wild animal, she jumped out of her skin expecting Unus so she got out of his way. "Watch where you're going mortal, just because you're stuck here doesn't mean you're welcomed" he leaned close to her spitting in her face before going to the fridge where the cake was. 

Katy made strange noises trying to get him away from the hard work they had just made "ANNUS NO I JUST MADE IT YOU CAN'T EAT IT YET" she tried pulling him away but he didn't budge. He pushed her to the side and she fell back into the counter making Y/N concerned for Katy's safety. He took off the lid and started digging into it with a fork making the maid fume up "You left me no choice" she went back over to the god giving him a big kiss on his cheek.

Annus recoiled, almost dropping the cake and hissing at the maid, she was able to grab the cake from him, putting it away again before going to hug the terrified man. "No Katy, don't come near me, stay away or I will punish you" he backed away warning her. "Shouldn't have taken a bite before supper then, we worked hard for that you know! They aren't easy to make dipshit!" Katy smirked and she was able to wrap her arms around him making him try to struggle out while making a weird hissing noise again. 

Y/N watched with amusement while the two bickered like an old married couple, guessing that the only weakness of Annus was physical touch....at least from Katy. She wouldn't be testing out that theory anytime soon. Annus got out of her grip blushing slightly and running back upstairs like his tail between his legs while Katy followed behind leaving Y/N downstairs by herself.

She decided it was about time she explored around a little before they came back if they ever would, she walked into the living room. A few paintings with limited colors hung above the mantle with a few others scattering the room. Y/N guessed since they worked so much they didn't need anything super fancy, if anything they were most likely for Katy. 

Y/N looked around a little more finding a laundry room with black and white suits hung up, being professional it seems. She still was having a hard time with the idea that life and death were people, the fact one of them had taken a liking to her was even more insane. 

She was about to leave but she noticed a piece of floorboard was sticking up so she decided to take a look at what was underneath. There was a glowing button that she contemplated whether to press it or not but something told her to make her press it. The wall to her left began to recede and open up a stairway down to a blue glowing hue, small hushed whispers filled her ears telling her to come down and join them.

Saelem's voice could be heard the loudest calling her back home, something wasn't right about the situation but her friend needed her and she couldn't leave the second time. Y/N got up making her way to the doorway before she was pulled back abruptly by a strong grip. The door closed up quickly and she was turned around to face a bedhead Unus with an angry yet worried look "What the fuck are you doing, you almost got yourself killed" he pulled her out of the room slamming the door. 

"wh-what was that? No I have to go back Saelem was down there" she pleaded scared for her life. The grip on her arm was going to leave a bruise and she struggled out of his grip "You are not allowed down there, I do not have to explain myself" he turned around fury in his eyes. She took a step back from him afraid of what he might do to her.

Unus rubbed his face hard before looking at her with a melancholy expression "Please...promise me you won't go back to that room again" he walked closer to her touching her arm lightly backing her into the wall. "I-I'm sorry I got scared I don't want to lose you again" Y/N looked up at him while he leaned in closer. "I woke up and came out to see Katy hounding Annus, I had a gut feeling you'd snoop around" he whispered, their noses touching.

He smelled sweet with the hint of outside, it was intoxicating but she wanted to be cautious about it. Y/N was going to get hurt if she let him in, he was the God of Death for crying out loud. "I promise Unus" he smiled softly while his hand traveled up to Y/N's face caressing it. She blushed having this go too far but before she could say anything his lips brushed against hers and she decided to go full force. 

'Fuck it I need this right now' Y/N thought as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close, he pressed his body into hers while his other hand pressed against the wall. Her hand threaded through his soft hair while he bit her lip, neither of them knew what they were doing. Their noses bumped into each other and her lip bled because of his sharp teeth, he sucked on the wound making Y/N whimper. 

She opened her mouth to let him inside but before that could happen Unus was pulled away by a very pissed off Annus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You teasing me naughty naughty 
> 
> Annus is jealous he isn't getting action and he likes sweets, who would have guessed?
> 
> Hope you definitely enjoyed the last bit of the chapter as well *wink wink nudge nudge*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been on writing, my grandpa died a few days ago so I took a small break

Y/N opened her eyes breathing with a dark red face, Annus had pushed Unus to the ground while Katy looked at you terrified at what you two had done. "I don't know what you two think you are doing but I will N O T allow this to happen" he yelled in her face. His hand wrapped around her neck in a flash and she was pushed against the wall not being able to breath.

"Annus this isn't necessary let her go!" Katy cried trying to pull him away from Y/N before she was killed. She scratched at the strong man's hand making him frown. "Katy if you don't want the same fate then FUCK OFF" he pushed her away and squeezed tighter making Y/N sob out. She was starting to lose continuously from the lack of oxygen.

Unus got up after regaining his balance and pulled his brother off her, making Y/N fall to the ground coughing and holding her throat while they fought each other. She watched in horror as Annus pinned him to the ground and held him there "You have to get rid of this parasite brother look at what she's done to you! Look at what you've done to her, whereever you go death follows" Annus spat his teeth baring at Unus.

Katy crawled over to Y/N holding onto her to protect her "dear we need to leave now" she whispers having her own tears shed. She was too scared and weak to move while Unus tried to fight and get out from underneath him "You're weak, you've always been weak" the god of life spat. "Stop saying that! She's amazing how s-she is..." Unus sounded broken making Y/N furious, he couldn't treat anyone like this it wasn't right.

Adrenaline pumped in her veins making her stumble to get up, she could leave right now and not worry about this ever again and go back to a normal life. Unus looked at her with fear in his eyes, words playing in her head 'I'm sorry I got scared, I don't want to lose you again' making her fight go into action.

Before Y/N knew she was on Annus's back putting him in a choke hold while wrapping her legs around pulling him back out of surprise. She held on as tight as she could and sank her teeth in his neck drawing out a white substance. Annus shrieked in pain as he tried grabbing onto her as he got up, it gave Unus time to compose himself.

Annus backed into the wall hard taking her breath away but she held on tightly, he tried scratching her legs with his claws before Katy tripped him. Y/N was now on top of him with rage bubbling in her chest, fury in her eyes, and her breath ragged from him choking her. He didn't get a sentence out before she raised her fist and started punching his cheek.

'Left, right, left, right, left, right, don't let him get a chance' she could see his nose starting to bleed. Her breath was ragged and her body was starting to shut down, Unus pulled her off as she sobbed he was almost out. Annus coughed up blood and turned over spitting it all out on the floor. He took a shaky breath if it was even real or not and looked at you with lust and passion, something that made your blood go cold from fear.

"Y/N! Y/N! come back to me" Unus grabbed a hold of her and took her upstairs to let Katy deal with Annus. They had to get away from all that so neither of them would be murdered on the spot. From what she could guess with the look Annus gave her, she knew he wanted something more sinister. "Fuck Y/N are you okay" he put her on the bed and got down to her knees waiting for hr to respond.

"I-I kept hitting I couldn't stop" she whispered with a hoarse voice, she could hear footsteps coming upstairs and a door slamming shut. Her heart pounded against her ribcage while Unus rested his forehead on her knees "thank you...you saved me" Y/N looked down and put a hand on his head and rubbed his hair. She didn't know why she did what she did but deep down it was the right answer.

"J-just make sure to do that f-for me" she whispered leaning over hugging him, burying her head on his back smelling him. Neither of them knew what Annus was planning on doing or if he would come for them at all, for right now they had to calm down. After about 15 minutes later a small knock came from the door and Katy's voice could be heard "come in" Unus said loud enough for her to hear, the door opened and the bigger woman came in with a relieved face.

"I brought medical supplies and water for you both, I wanted to see if you two were alright" she came over putting the items on the bedside table and turning on the other lamp. Y/N took the cup of water drinking most of it in one gulp, her body ached and her neck was bruised making her exhausted even though the day had started. "You two should go out into the real world while Annus has time to cool down" Katy warned looking at the wounds on the both of them and started to fix them up. It stung when she put medicine on her scrapes but it was for the better.

"I need to go home to Mochi, m-maybe we can stay there..." she whispered to Unus, Katy could handle herself and knew Annus wouldn't hurt her. He sat up looking at them both before nodding "I can't take you home yet but I know who can help us....We can go get your cat and you can pack up a few things but we have to go somewhere away from the crime scene" he looked at her before blinking. His eyes were light blue and green, different from his normal black irises.

Y/N put a hand up to his face and smiled softly while rubbing his warm cheek, he blushed looking away while Katy left the room to give them privacy. They needed to leave now if they wanted to be safe. "I'm sorry about Annus....I wish things could have been different" Unus stood up holding out his hand. She grabbed it standing up, his arm wrapped around her waist "close your eyes" he whispered in her ear.

Y/N nodded putting her head to his chest closing her eyes, wind rushed past her ears and before she knew it her eyes opened to her room. "Mochi my sweet treat" her eyes started tearing up seeing her cat on the bed waiting for her, he meowed loudly surprised at the sudden appearance but jumped into her arms anyway purring. Y/N cried into her cats fur holding him close, Unus smiled sadly while he started packing up a few day's worth of clothing.

He checked outside to find it bright outside, 'good they should be filming a video' he thought to himself while gathering up clothes and her toiletry. Y/N watched him as he packed up a few more items before going back over to her "wait let me get something from Saelem's room.." she held onto Mochi and went out of her room into her friends to find police tape on the door. She smiled sadly going under it and grabbing her friend's black cardigan.

It was the thing she wore before they went out clubbing the night it happened, it still smelled like her too. Y/N goes back out with the black fabric in her hand and her cat in the other "I'm ready" she whispers as he pulls her close with her stuff in his hand, he nodded before she closed her eyes teleporting to her new home for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter, sorry I haven't been around for the past few days. I hope this slightly long chapter helps with the loneliness y'all felt while I was gone. 
> 
> Also I might have a little surprise at the end when I finish the book! Stay tuned to see what it is or if I want opinion on the idea ::)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental Breakdown Time

Y/N kept her eyes closed not wanting to move but curiosity got the best of her. She opened her eyes to find herself in a house she had never set foot in but felt it to be familiar. She pulled away holding onto her cat as three dogs came up to sniff her and Unus while barking. "Chica?... Henry?... Spencer?..." she was glad Mochi was chill with dogs otherwise she'd have a problem.

Y/N heard a warm voice call out "CHICA HENRY! What are you two idiots barking at-" Mark came in through his doorway stopping. "Ethan wha- who is this" he stopped at the door frame looking at his friend. She was afraid of the man in front of her and hid behind Unus, did he not know about Unus? or....Annus? 

Unus cleared his throat going over to Mark and patting his shoulder "I need to talk to you let's go into another room" he instructed with a serious tone. They leave her all by herself with the dogs, having her body weaken from the attack she sat down on the couch rubbing her neck. "Hello there are you a new friend of Mark's? or Amy's?" a higher pitch voice came out making her look up to find Ethan coming over to the table petting all the dogs. 

After everything that happen to her today she shook her head rubbing the tears from her eyes "Hey-whoa are you okay?" he asked worriedly sitting down next to her on the couch. She knew he noticed the marks left my Annus as she tried to hide them "That's a hard question to answer truthfully..." she laughed through tears. It was weird to see Ethan not as Unus now as she looked at him, what was he saying to Mark and how would she stay here?

"I'm sorry I've just had a hard week" she pet Mochi in her lap listening to him purr, Ethan didn't know what to say so he pet the three dogs. She wished she could talk to him like how a fan would, if you would have told her that she would have met her favorite Youtubers in the next few days she would have fainted but now they were the last people she wanted to see. 

Unus and Mark walked out and she let out a breath she was holding, Unus was a comfort to see but Mark on the other hand she wanted to run away. She could only see Annus in front of her, Unus walked over to her kissing her forehead while Ethan blinked in shock. "Unus we haven't seen you or Annus since the channel has started! What's going on?" he spat out. 

'So they do know them, they must have made a deal of some sorts....' she thought as she leaned into Unus's touch. "We've had a mishap with Annus and I've asked Mark if my dear Y/N could stay for a few days so I can sort it out" he replied putting a hand on Ethan's shoulders. "wait you're leaving me? Leaving me with them?" she asked flabbergasted and held onto his suit scared he would leave. Unus nodded sadly "I have to fix this otherwise he will stop at nothing to kill you" he put a hand up to her cheek and she pulled away angered. 

"I'm sorry Y/N you'll be in good hands while I'm gone for a few days, I promise I will be back for you and I will never break a promise to you" he whispered kissing her head again before going over to Mark nodding and disappearing into thin air. 

The air was filled with awkward silence for a few moments before Mark cleared his throat "Ethan and I have to film a video today, I can show you your room and if you'd like you could watch us film" she nodded getting up letting her cat plop down to go mess with the dogs. She grabbed her things and was led upstairs to a room she hadn't seen them film in before. "I'll let you get situated but when you're ready come down to meet us'' She looked at him nodding as he gave a nervous smile before shutting the door. She heard him and Ethan talking about the situation as she sat down in the comfy bed tossing her bags to the side.

"God FUCKING DAMMIT FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU" Y/N screamed into a pillow letting everything out, she sobbed as her chest hurt and her whole body on fire. She started slamming her fist down on the pillow letting her anger out. Punching Annus wasn't enough and for a second she wished he was here so she could do it again. After a few minutes of raging emotions Y/N panted out, why was it her she had this happen too? 

"Fucking hell if it wasn't for Unus, Saelem would be alive, I wouldn't be hurting so much. Fucking....fuck" Y/N curled up into the abused pillow holding it close. "I know it's not your fault but s-shit why'd it have to be this w-way" she whispered. Her hands turned white gripping onto the fabric as she took deep breaths to calm down, she wanted her mom or dad right now or someone but no one was there to hold her. From the outside she could hear the two Youtuber's having fun so she sat up looking out the window to see them juggling eggs. 

With some peace of mind she stood up somehow having energy and walked out of the room downstairs with the pillow; finding her way to the living room and going outside. They all stopped to look at the girl who looked like she went through a train wreck. Y/N waved them off to keep going as she sat down crossing her legs holding the comfort object close. They continued on making Y/N laugh somehow after everything she's been through. It was a different experience to watch them make the videos first hand before they edited, you could see how they truly acted and it was a nice change of pace. 

Before Y/N knew it an egg was tossed her way and she caught it out of sudden instinct, she held it in her hands as Mark apologized profoundly. She held out her hand as he walked towards her, not only because him being near made her fear for her life but she tossed the egg over to him. Mark caught it and she smiled slightly showing no ill will towards him because of his doppleganger. 

She could get past this couldn't she? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow two chapters in one day? Special aren't y'all? 
> 
> You'll get over everything it just takes some time and care. If y'all have any questions about Unus and Annus knowing Mark and Ethan come chat with me. 
> 
> LOL


	13. Chapter 13

After a long day of watching Mark and Ethan play around and joining them Y/N decided to call it a day and went inside. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she felt dirty so she planned on taking a shower, after awhile she realized that she hadn't taken a shower since everything that went down.

She shivered at the thought and immediately asked Mark where the bathroom was and he gave her a few directions, Y/N thanked him before going to the stairs and getting on all fours running upstairs. It had gotten a chuckle from Ethan and a weird look from Mark, she couldn't help it....she never had stairs going up and it was just so fun to do.

She panted getting to the last step before taking his advice to the nearest bathroom, going in and flipping the switch Y/N finally got to see what everyone had seen the past few days. Let's say it looked like a badger went ham on her, bags under her eyes, hair messed up looking like a bird could live in it, scratches and bruises littering her body. 

A sad sigh escaped her mouth as she teared up thinking how her whole life had flipped on her "Great they probably think I don't know how to take care of myself" she rubbed her bruised neck before shaking her head taking her clothes off. "All for a....God...that I barely know" she muttered to herself turning on the water to steaming hot, it would help with her troubled mind. 

Y/N gets in then starts her routine with whatever was in the shower which wasn't much but it was a start, while her mind started to wander about everything and anything. 'I expect Saelem to walk in and take a shit on the toilet, to hear her voice talking about a boy who flirted with her at work' she thought and for a moment Y/N could imagine her friend's soft voice calling her to dinner. 

{FLASHBACK}

"Dude if I would have known you knew how to cook earlier on I would have forced you to adopt me" Y/N smiled taking a bite of her hot pasta. "Well fuck man I would have let you, I've always wanted kids" Saelem laughed while sitting down in her sexy posture. 

She always did that.

"Oh really now? You'd make a great mom, at least one of those cool crazy ones" you could tell it hit a small nerve. 

"Really? Oh Y/N you don't mean that" she whispered while taking small bites from the food she had just made. "Fuck dude of course I mean that! You know I wouldn't lie to you especially on that" She gasped food almost falling out of her mouth. Why would her friend think that about herself, of course everyone had their doubts and was always so hard on themselves. 

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows tilting her head in confusion as her friends shoulders started to bounce before she realized that Saelem started to cry. Of course it had caught her by surprise but she held out her hand for her friend to take it "Y/N d-do you think...I will?" Saelem's hand went out to her's shakily and she held on tight. 

"With all of my being SaeSae" she rubbed her thumb across her friend's knuckles in a comforting manner "and when you do I can abuse the kids as much as I want, they won't know what hit them" she joked, making Saelem laugh. Her cute laugh that always warmed her heart knowing even though she was sad you did something right.   
It was never enough though was it Y/N?

"You're making will ruin stop crying you baby" Saelem looked up and they continued eating their meal, after they finished Y/N stood up taking the plates to clean them while Saelem bothered her about her deity. A warm memory.

{FLASHBACK ENDS]

Y/N blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks combining with the water, it was not to last but she knew that her friend would live on in her heart. "God I'm surpirsed no one thought we were a gay couple back in 8th grade Saelem" she smiled rubbing her tears away and turning off the water. She opened the curtain and grabbed a towel before dying off, Y/N brushed her hair out before changing into a (F/C) shirt with a cat in the middle and black pants. 

She wrapped her hair in a towel tornado before stepping out, the warmth of the bathroom now flooded out being replaced by cold crisp air causing goosebumps along her arms. She shook it off before coming downstairs to something smelling heavenly. Mark was cooking his famous dumplings while Amy and Ethan sat at the table chatting with him about the editing and their next videos "How many more videos do you think we will have to do about pee? Cause with how many we have so far I bet 4" Amy put her head in her hand smirking. 

"5?!?! I FUCKING HOPE NOT" Mark said with fear laced in his voice. Ethan cackled in his chair almost falling off making Y/N let out her own laugh making them all turn towards her, she blushed at the sudden attention and waved shyly. "Sorry sorry I couldn't help but laugh" she got to the table joining both of them watching Mark work his magic. See so much emotion in either Mark or Ethan after Unus and Annus had her disoriented. For a moment she even forgot about them but it wouldn't last. 

"So Y/N we were wondering if you wanted to be a part of our next video tomorrow? Or at least introduce you" Amy smiled at you, she was so nice. "O-Of course! That would be amazing!" she squeaked making all three of them chuckle. "Then it's a deal, welcome to Unus Annus Y/N we promise not to make you drink any of our body fluids" Mark joked while getting out 4 bowls putting his freshly made food in each before handing them out. "No promises though" Ethan leaned in telling her before grabbing his food taking the first bite. 

Mark handed Amy her food before handing you a blue bowl full of the delicious substance, it made your stomach growl from just the image. You then dug it moaning at the taste, it was heaven "oh fuck this food is good you're amazing at cooking Mark" Y/N said. He smirked putting his arms up flexing "aren't I the best?" he purred, making her regret even saying anything. Amy rolled her eyes flicking a carrot at him hitting Mark in the forehead making him stop. 

After eating Ethan decided it was getting late and was calling it a night, Mark and Amy say goodbye as Y/N follows Ethan to the door like a baby duck. She blushes softly as he smiles at her, Y/N missed Unus and Ethan was the closest to him that she would get for awhile. "Ethan could I ask you a small favor" she moved her weight on each foot nervously. He smiled nodding "Yeah sure! Anything man!" he put his hands in his pocket "C-could you give me a hug?" she asked.

"Y/N of course you can, I know you've had a hard few days" he said sweetly holding out his arms while she dove in, wrapping her arms around his torso. It was comforting as his arms wrapped around her and she snuggled into his chest, making him blush slightly. "thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" she whispered to him. After a few seconds she finally lets him go and they say their goodbyes. 

Y/N goes back to the living room to find Mark and Amy curled up together on the couch "I'm gonna head to bed, see y'all in the morning" they wave her and tell her goodnight before she crawls upstairs to her new room. Mochi followed behind closely and Y/N opened the door letting her cat in, her body moved on her own after the door was shut. She dragged herself to bed flopping in it and cuddling into Mochi as he yawned. 

"Goodnight my sweet treat I love you" she whispered into his soft fur before pulling the covers up and closing her eyes. 

"You could say those words to me you know" Y/N opened her eyes to find herself in a room where she first met Unus, except the walls were white this time and stood a tall black figure. It was Annus. She felt like screaming thinking for one moment she would be safe, she was wrong. So fucking wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was a fun chapter to write, teared up a little writing out the flashback *sniff* 
> 
> Plus cute moments with Ethan, Mark, and Amy which is what we all need right now


	14. Chapter 14

"You don't deserve it Annus" she spat at him angered as he walked closer to her, he swayed left to right looking like he was dancing ever so slightly. "Such a hurtful thing to say, but so delicious seeing you fired up love" he purred out.

"Why can't you leave me alone? You hate me, remember!" she was pushed into the wall by his body, arms stuck in between their chest. Y/N's heart pounded as his hand grazed her neck again, his tongue sticking out licking his lips. "Because darling you abused me when all odds were against you" he leaned in to her ear whispering. "Used me to take your anger out and I let you, so fucking hot above me with such hatred" he groaned in her ear remembering it. 

Y/N grits her teeth 'he's nothing like Unus, he's a monster' she used all of her strength to push him away when she felt him nibble on her ear. She squeaked holding herself as he stumbled back with a smirk. Annus fixed his posture as she put her shaky fist up to be ready to fight him, he snapped his fingers having two chairs appear in the middle of the room. 

"As much as I'd love you to fight me I have a proposal that you might find interesting" he hummed turning his back and walking over to the chair also mechanically then sitting down. Y/N knew she shouldn't but there was no way to get out of this situation, as far as she knows. She slowly walks over before sitting down, Annus hiked up his leg on his other before bouncing it impatiently. He looked at her so hungrily she knew he was holding himself back from doing something that would traumatize her. 

"Cut to the chase darling you know I am the God of life while my dear sweet brother Unus is the God of death. He broke our special rule of killing someone before their time was up, correct?" his hands knitted together while his posture screamed pride. "Y-Yes?" she said confusingly, not sure exactly what he was talking about. Annus rolled his eyes "the man who drugged you, he was supposedly to kill you and live the rest of his life scot-free" he said.

"But but but Unus killed him in order to save you in any case meddling with mortals when he shouldn't have. He should have been punished for his crimes but I let it slide" Annus's aura changed drastically as he stood up. Y/N hair stood up on her neck as he put his arms behind his back. "That is until you appeared at our home, my sanctuary, my hard work tainted by another human" his eyes never left hers. 

Annus slowly came over to her circling her like prey "I was going to kill you, I should have killed you but Katy would have never forgave me" he spat and eventually his hands rested on her shoulders making her tense. His face rested close to her neck breathing down it making Y/N shiver in anticipation "My hands around that pretty little neck of yours, I could feel your heartbeat at my fingertips" his hand rested against her neck. 

"Get to the point Annus what do you want from me" she moved her face away from his frowning in disgust. "Ahahaha impatient aren't we Y/N" he stood back up circling back around in her field of vision and sat back down in his chair. "I can alway bend the rules, you know? I wanted to make a deal with you, I will bring your dear friend back from the dead. That night never happened and everyone will think you went on vacation" he watched her eyes widen.

"You can bring her back?" she spoke softly, her friend would be alive and she would be able to live her life like how she should. "But darling you give yourself to me and become my possession" he purred as he leaned back into his chair comfortably. Y/N's mouth went dry and her heart shattered, her life for Saelem's? "You'll have 1 day to think about this, I'm not the monster you claim me to be. I have a heart as well" she put her head in her hands. "I can treat you better than my dear brother ever could choose me darling" he smiled.

"You fucking suck, you could have done this from the start and I would have left your fucking house. You drag this out and torture me, torture your brother for what to feel like you have a big dick in your pants? To feel superior from everyone else" she hissed out making him raise an eyebrow in surprise. "You have no heart don't you fucking liar!" Y/N stood up grabbing ahold of her chair before throwing it at Annus. 

Annus grunted and threw off the chair before getting up as she tried to get out of the room, he grabbed her elbow and yanked her back before he pinned her against the wall. "LET GO OF ME" she screamed in his face. She struggled for a few minutes before she stopped panting, sweat dripped down her forehead as she took notice of the white bruises on his body. "I need you Y/N, you make me feel complete, I wanted to kill you because...fuck you made me feel so good" he whispered. 

Black liquid dripped onto her body staining it making her cringe, she didn't want to feel bad he tried to kill her twice. Annus was bad and she missed Unus, where was he when she needed him. She didn't notice Annus lean in closer to her and put a warm pair of lips to hers kissing her, she was shocked and a burning sensation was on her wrist as she suddenly woke up in her bed sweating. Mochi woke up and lifted his head sleepily as Y/N rubbed her eyes, it was morning so she slept all night but her arm itched. She looked at it, noticing a golfball size white skull on her wrist. 

He had marked her in the dream while her hands were a dark shade of grey, why did this keep happening to her? Why did she have to pick between herself and letting Saelem live? "Fuck this I need coffee before I unravel what the fuck happened to me" she groaned getting out of bed and going to her door while Mochi followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I made a good cup of coffee earlier I swear, oh and this chapter Annus makes a deal with you. What to pick what to pick? Your friend or you?
> 
> Tell me what would y'all pick?


	15. Chapter 15

Y/N walked downstairs to the sound of eggs being cracked on a bowl and a soft sound of humming from someone in the kitchen. Was someone already awake? Last time she checked the time it was 6:45 'maybe Mark liked to get up early' she thought.

She looked at the person seeing it was actually Ethan who seemed to be making some kind of batter, maybe pancakes? "Ethan what are you doing up so early, don't you sleep in till like 2 dude?" she walked over yawning while rubbing her eyes. He chuckled, whisking the eggs and adding the batter mix. "Ethan does do that, yes" Unus replied.

Y/N gasped and hugged him from behind almost making the God drop his hard earned food. He couldn't help but laugh and turn around to hug her back but one hand in the air holding onto the bowl. "You said you'd be gone for a few days" she whispered into his chest holding onto him tightly, scared that he would vanish. 

"I was supposed to. Yes, but when I had gotten home, the house was trashed. Annus was gone while Katy was fixing everything up" he rubbed her back as he put the bowl down to give her a full hug. "I haven't been able to track him but I can tell he found out where you are" he sighed angrily. Y/N pulled away to look up at him with a worried face "He visited me in a dream last night, h-he offered me a deal" she said quietly. 

His eyes widen "Y/N what did he offer?" she looked away but his finger hooked on the edge of her chin having her look back into his coal black eyes, she blinked blushing. "I give myself to him and in exchange he brings back Saelem" she flinched as his grip on her back tighten. "He wants you? What are you going to pick..." he looked broken and lost. 

Y/N didn't know what she wanted to do but she remembered that Saelem and her were supposed to both die, that she was lucky enough to be alive right now. Unus had broken rules for her, put himself in danger, and cared for her. He was fighting his own brother for crying out loud and yet he thought she would pick Annus. She wanted her friend back more than anything, to watch her friend live her life but Y/N knew better, there would be consequences. 

Y/N wanted to say so much to him to reassure that her answer would be him, she removed Unus's hand from her chin while her hand went up to his cheek. He blinked scared of her answer despritely looking into her eyes, but she lovingly caressed his face before leaning up connecting their lips. He was hesitant but he kissed back softly, nothing rough just something you both needed, something filled with love. Y/N could feel warm tears drop on her face and roll down her cheeks.

She pulled away slowly opening her eyes to find him crying with a smile "I pick you Unus, I love Saelem and I miss her so much but" she wiped his tears with her thumb almost crying herself. "I know you're the right choice and I don't want to be without you, or at least till you drive me insane" she joked softly making him chuckle. 

Unus put his forehead to hers and started to sway back and forth stuck in the moment of warmth that radiated, something she wouldn't forget as long as she lived. After a few minutes he pulls away while kissing her cheek before grabbing the bowl to start again. "Would you like to help me?" he asked shyly, moving his head slightly to hint to the other ingredient not yet touched. 

Y/N rolled her eyes with a smile before grabbing a few eggs and a pan laying out to start the eggs while he started dancing around humming a song she had never heard of. "Come on Y/N dance with me" he purred in her ear making her shiver before she was grabbed and spun around. She squeaked at the sudden contact and dizziness to follow, he smirked pulling her into his chest before dancing around, she could almost imagine a dress flowing while they moved. "Not bad, not bad for someone like you" he joked, making her gasp and hit his chest with her hand. "Not bad? Shame on you I was in a Beauty and the Beast musical!" she scoffed looking away while he dipped her. 

"Oh really now? Who did you play as?" he raised an eyebrow as she looked back with a red face "the plate" she went back up to suddenly dip him. "But I was a fucking sexy plate" she smirked having his blush and laugh, it was adorable. Y/N chuckled and smelt something burning "MY EGGS!" she dropped Unus on the ground to go back to her now burnt chicken fetuses. He groaned on the ground rubbing his head as he sat up "geez thanks, who would have thought you'd pick eggs over the god of DEATH" he spoke out. 

"I'd choose food over you anytime, sorry but it's the truth when it comes to women and their food" she threw the nasty black eggs away to restart but this time it wouldn't get burnt. He got up off the floor after rolling his eyes "I'll take note of that then" he muttered going back to his pancakes. She looks back to find him rolling up his sleeves making her go absolutely insane, she couldn't peal her eyes away from his motion or the fact his fingernails were painted back. Her mouth was watering and not for the food this time. 

Unus peaked over at her and blushed as well before turning his back away from her, she cooked her eggs before putting them aside and slowly coming over, putting her arms through underneath his armpits to grab onto his hands while he stirred. "Well maybe I can make an exception" she nuzzled into his back. Y/N smelled his cologne he had on while her hands went down his arms to his chest, he took in a sharp breath her fingers dancing along his suit to his buttons. "Just. For. You." she hummed.

Unus gulped as she started to unbutton each one starting from the top, eventually she got to the second layer "you always look like you'd sweat up a storm in that suit, never showing off" she grumbled starting to unbutton his second shirt till his chest was exposed. Unus whimpered as Y/N's hand made contact with his skin. 

"Y-Y/N this isn't the time for t-this" he stuttered "to many times has this been interrupted, you've teased me for to long. Here you go showing off and flirting doing it all like it hasn't fired me up Unus shame" she whispered in his ear while standing on her tippy toes. Her hands ran across his chest feeling his flesh, she could feel him burning up underneath her fingertips as she bit softly at his earlobe. "F-fuck Y/N" his hands grabbed onto the the counter, his hands turning white while he grunted. "Please do" he turned around grabbing ahold of her hips with a strong grip, he was almost trembling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut, if you don't want to read it I have given markers where it ends and begins.

Y/N slid his tie off while Unus looked nervously up at her, she smirked "all talk no bite Unus" she whispered as her thumb rubbed against his lower lip slightly showing his sharp teeth. She shivered thinking about those teeth ever since she first saw them "Y-Y/N we can't do this at their house" he said concerned while putting a hand to hers. 

"Teleport us to my house then we can come back, I have condoms back at my place" she said impatiently while rubbing his chest. He gulped and nodded while grabbing her and teleporting them to her room. They were now standing in the middle of her room, she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close into a deep kiss. Unus shuttered into the kiss seemingly scared, she frowned pulling away "d-do you not want this?" she asked, taking her hands off him.

Unus turned into a stuttering mess while his eyes widened like huge saucers "W-what of course I-I do!" he said quickly while she sighed. She admitted she jumped a little too quickly herself, the only reason she knew how to do anything sexual was through porn and smut fanfics. She had forgotten she had no experience and he most likely didn't either since he was a God. 

"Oh Unus I'm so sorry, I was impatient and didn't even ask you if you were ready for this" she furrowed her eyebrows as she slid down on her bed. He followed after her and cuddled into her "no no it's okay, I want to I'm just scared....I've never been this close to anyone besides Annus" he whispered putting his head on her shoulders.

"I haven't been with anyone sexually either, my last partner left me....because I refused to do anything. I was scared too and thought that they would be repulsed with my body" she said shamefully as his hand rested on her knee to comfort her. "I know I'm beautiful it's just I didn't want to give myself away yet" her head rested against his. 

"I want my first time to be with you" Unus nodded and they parted with small smiles. "Could we go slow?" he asked and she nodded letting a few tears slip down her cheek as she leaned into him and they laid on the bed. He caressed her face while her fingers danced through his hair "I could never think of you as ugly Y/N, and I'm so lucky to have you" he whispered kissing her cheek before leaning in to start kissing her. 

{BEGINNING OF SMUT}

Y/N pressed her body into his as she kissed back nibbling his lip lightly "you're supposed to open your mouth goof" she pulled away to tell him chuckling. "Sorry sorry" he laughed going back into the kiss and he opened his mouth. His hands traveled from her face down her figure making Y/N whimper from sensitivity while his tongue invaded her mouth. She sucked on his tongue making him grunt in return, she could feel his teeth rub against her lips making her pull away "Unus please bite me" she panted.

"w-what?" he asked dumbfounded as his face turned red "I have wanted you to bite me since I saw your teeth please" she moved her head to show off her neck. He gulped and nodded leaving trailed kisses down her neck till he found a spot that made Y/N squirm in his firm grip, he opened his mouth to suck on the spot before putting his teeth against the delicate skin. Y/N wrapped her legs around his and her hips thrusted against his leg while he bit down hard. A shaky moan escaped her as he sucked on her wounded, her hips thrusted against his legs making her feel frustrated and on fire at the same time. 

Y/N sat up taking off her shirt and pants while Unus watched her entranced by what he saw, she looked so beautiful every single inch. She looked back blushing while taking off her pants before climbing back up to him. He went straight back to marking her body while she took off her bra letting him see "How can women be so ashamed for how they look when I could fucking eat you up right now" he whispered sucking on one of her nipples while his hand played with the other one. 

Mewls came out of Y/N mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair, his instincts kicked in making him growl against her chest as one of his hands moved down into her underwear feeling the wet folds against the pads of his fingers. She bucked into the sudden feeling of being touched as she breathed out, her body felt on fire from everything happening at once. If he kept doing these small things she wouldn't last. 

"U-Unus please" she whispered in his ear as she kept bucking against his fingers messing with her bundle of nerves. "Put your fingers in me" she insisted pawing at his shoulders "but be careful you need to stretch me" he nodded adding one finger into her tight hole. It was a weird feeling that she got used to and started grinding down on his hand, he added a second finger and she squeezed around his two digits. Moans spilled out of her mouth left and right when he started stretching her out, eventually he added his third finger making Y/N feel full.

"F-fuck you sound so perfect so good Y/N, say my name again" his mouth left her breast and back to her neck biting her a few more times.Before she knew it that good warm gut feeling came and she scratched his back while screaming Unus's name into his shoulder while her hole clinched onto his fingers. Her breath was ragged as waves of pleasure pulsed throughout her body. 

His fingers left her body making her clinching on air, she felt empty as his fingers came up to his mouth and he licked her juices off his hands completely cleaning it. Y/N whimpered as he smirked before Unus sat up to take off his pants and boxers to show what he had packed this whole time. Y/N stared at it first time seeing a dick in real life does wonders. "Thats bigger than my friends vibrater how the hell am I supposed to fit that in my coochie" she whispered making Unus burst out laughing.

"IT MOVES" she said watching the thing pulse as she blushed looking away "fucking shitballs man" she leaned over the bed to grab a condom from her table and lube. She sat back up ripping it off with her teeth before taking it out. "Okay put this on and lube yourself up, I might be slick but not that slick" Unus shook his head while his chest rumbled with chuckles "I love you so much" he commented while following her instructions. 

Unus climbed on top of Y/N stealing her breath away as he lined himself up "Oh fuck thats hot" she said while her arms wrapped around his neck. Unus looked at her smiling before he started to enter her hole, she clinched down from the sudden stretch and she grunted. He stopped to let her get used to it until she told him otherwise, until she could feel his hips against hers and she shuttered. Y/N felt so full "oh Y/N you're so tight fuck, no wonder why humans enjoy this" Unus pulled out slowly before pushing back making them both moan at the feeling. 

"C-Can I go faster Y/N" Unus was shaking trying to hold back for her, she nodded quickly "Unus fuck me you fucking idiot" she tried grinding down to feel full again. Unus nodded and snapped his hips back up to meet her the rest of the way, it made her scream in pleasure as he contused to pound into her at inhuman speed. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the house along with moans and grunts "Y/N fuck-I'm close" he said and she replied "m-me too" she whimpered as his fingers started rubbing her bundle of nerves pulling he closer. 

The warm feeling of pleasure came at her again making her moan and clinch around Unus pulling him over the edge as well. Both screaming each other's names while Unus grinded a few more times emptying himself in the condom, they both laid there catching their breaths before he pulled out. He took off the rubber and tied it up before tossing it away in the small trash can and flopping down. 

{END OF SMUT}

Y/N smiled as he flopped over looking at her; they were both sweaty but she cuddled into his chest anyway, feeling warm inside. "Ahaha we will have to do that again sometime" she whispered while Unus rubbed her back lovingly. "Oh yes cuddling, I'd love to cuddle you again sometime soon" he hummed, rubbing his nose into her hair. She giggled swatting at his chest "oh shut up you goofy goober" Y/N rubbed her eyes but noticed her mark from Annus remember what she would have to do later. 

She sighed, ignoring it and putting it in the back of her mind while she felt tired, she wanted to sleep and not think about it right now. "Don't worry my love I'll be here to protect you" Unus whispered while she closed her eyes. The pleasure was starting to wear off and everything began to hurt. "One of these days I'll protect you to" Y/N commented before she drifted off to sleep "okay my little hero" was the last thing she heard before passing out. 

"Y/N, my beautiful Y/N, you've picked the wrong choice, but don't worry my dear. I'll show you why you should have picked me" Annus smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM smut


	17. Chapter 17

Annus fastened his white tie against his neck, he wanted to look good for her of course. He had to be flashy as usual. He looked out his window as the sun began to set, it was almost peaceful until there was a knock at the door. Without Unus it had become deathly quiet, even his maid had silenced herself off from him. Till now.

"Come in" he said loud enough for Katy to hear, he turned around as she came in holding a plate with a piece of cake neatly decorated. He squinted his eyes as she walked over to him holding out the peace offering "what do you want" he said skeptical. She's bothering him now when he was about to leave. "I wanted to talk to you and I know you won't say no to my dessert" she tried joking but neither of them laugh.

"Get to the point maid" he spat with venom in his voice, Katy's face scrunched up and put the cake down on the table next to his bed. "gEt To ThE pOiNt MaId" she made fun of him under her breath before turning back towards him "You are destroying everything around you Annus for that girl who already picked someone. Everything that you created is gone" she got in his bubble angered.

She was going to fight him again on this "I am fighting for what is mine, you'd do the same if you didn't want to lose something" he backed away from the finger jabbing at his chest. 'I'm always right, what I'm going to do is right' he thought as his maid looked beyond angry. "You really are a narcissistic prick aren't you?" she growled looking away from him.

"You didn't even like her till she beat the ever-loving shit out of you and what else? Oh you tried to kill Y/N, for what? Because Unus wanted to have something you never got to have?" she grabbed a pillow throwing at him. "You were jealous he went out and got someONE TO FUCKING LOVE HIM" he hissed at her dodging the feather filled fluff-ball.

"SILENCE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING" he argued back as another one was thrown at him hitting Annus in the face. "I AM THE MOM OF THE GROUP I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING, THAT SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. Never. Pick. You. Because she loves someone else" Katy panted about to throw another pillow but her wrists were held and she glared up at Annus.

"I know how that feels you dumb fuck!" she tried wriggling out of his grasp making him pissed off and he shook her to stop. "You only speak of lies mortal, you are wrong she will love me!" he urged, gripping her wrists harder as she head-butted his nose, making him stumble back holding his bleeding vessel. His anger got the best of him as his teeth bared at his friend and he raised his clawed hand and scratched Katy's shoulder and face making her drop down bleeding.

His eyes widen as she held herself in pain, he got down to her level trying to comfort her "Oh fuck-no, Katy I'm so sorry let m-me help" he put a hand on her back and she flinched away crying. "I l-loved you too but I k-know tha-that was a fucking mistake, I don't think I could love a fucking monster like you" she got up pushing herself past him making Annus fall on his butt and ran out of the room.

Annus looked at the door longingly as his chest hurt deep down, but he had to keep going. He bit his lip looking down at his now bloody suit before getting up dusting himself off. "I can't worry about her, I have to go see Vivere now" he frowned, shaking his head. He walked over to the cake and started eating it.

Each bite filled with hard work and love. His eyes wondered to a slip of paper poking out underneath the plate, he lifted it up to a note. Was she just going to give this to him? It seemed she changed her mind and wanted to talk with him. Annus started unfolding it but stopped. His hands shook as he gulped, shoved it in his suit pocket "I'll read it later" he muttered, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Annus closed his eyes slowly before he used his power to teleport, shedding his human vessel in the process and stretched out his body parts and his wings. Feathers glittered with red, white, and golden color. His eyes opened to a bright light in the middle of a room with no color or texture, a blank room with one glowing being.

He let out a sigh as he floated over to the warm glow he was familiar with since he was created "Hello Vivere. It's been a few centuries since we've last talked" he smiled warmly as the glowing form awoken, yawning and opening its eyes.

The creature of many limbs and eyes sat up looking down at him making Annus feel small once more, it was comforting as he held out his 'hand' towards his creator. "How have you been?" he asked as she purred, petting Annus with her her huge hand. "Hello my darling. I've been amazing since I took this nap" she laid down on her side watching his movements.

He sighed, happy to see she was content with life as he looked down making his creator tilt her head. "What's wrong dear?" she hummed lifting his chin up to look at her, he leaned into the touch. "Unus has been drifting away creator, meddling with the mortals and having relationships with them. He has broken the rules and I can't get through to him, I was hoping you could discipline him" he spoke out telling half the truth.

He could feel her form tense and she sat back up making him want to smirk "Is that so Annus?" she hissed out and he nodded quickly like a good boy. She huffed shaking her head looking disappointed before she shrank slowly into a glowing ball of light "lets return to earth shall we, I'm afraid we must have a family meaning" she spoke as she held her hand out for him to hold.

Annus smiled taking her hand and they were transported back to his room where they molded back to their human forms, he looked over at his creator and all of his blood drained from his face. 

She had transformed into Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I literally disappeared from the earth for a long time. I didn't have art block but for the last few days I was LAZY AF.
> 
> But here is the next chapter with the creator Vivere! Why does she look like Y/N? SECRETS
> 
> And a whole chapter on Annus, sorry lol I know y'all hate him so much. He literally went to momma and snitcheddddddd lol
> 
> After hurting Katy I'll sucker punch him but I can do that later.....
> 
> Fun little fact as well memento vivere means remember to live. See what I did there?


	18. Chapter 18

Y/N opened her eyes a few hours later, she yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching. A few pops came from her body making her sigh in relief as she took in her surroundings. With everything happening she could almost forget everything that happened and expected her friend to come in yelling at her boyfriend, but she was thrown back to reality when an arm squeezed around her naked body. 

She looked over to find Unus snoring softly while his chest rose and fell, she blushed and turned towards him wrapping herself around her boyfriend? Boyfriend. A smile crept on her face as she watched him dream about god knows what. 'Pun intended' she thought giggling to herself making Unus stir in his sleep. 

Y/N leaned closer to his hot breath and started kissing all over his face to wake up while her arm rubs circles on his back. As cute as he was sleeping, they had to get going since they kinda left their cooking out. Ultimately leaving Mark and Amy's kitchen dirty as hell, what rude guests they were. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled tiredly "good afternoon Y/N" he said in a deep hoarse voice as he closed his eyes again. 

She rolled her eyes and slapped his thigh making him jolt and yelp out of fear before sitting up with her "Oh is that how we are playing now?" he said with a smirk as Y/N giggled at his bed head. His hair looked so soft to touch so her fingers went up stroking his head lovingly. "I could get used to this view" she said as his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into her touch, completely forgetting that she slapped his thigh. 

Y/N kissed his forehead "Come on Unus we have to get going, Mark and Amy are probably worried I'm not there and we kinda left a mess behind" she rolled out of bed grabbing her clothes she threw on the ground. She could feel his eyes on her as she dressed making Y/N blush. "Pervert" she whispered, making him laugh out loud.

She heard shuffling around assuming he had gotten up and was getting ready as well while she put on her shirt. They both turned towards each other dressed up and held hands while Unus teleported them back to the kitchen, chattering could be heard from the living room. Y/N turned to find that their stuff wasn't touched and Ethan was there with Mark and Amy talking about the video they were going to record today. 

She felt embarrassed when their eyes landed on her as Unus pulled her to his hip showing her off to them with a big grin. She sighs covering her face as they all chuckle "Glad to see you two made up" Ethan said in a chipper mood making her glare at the Youtuber. He covered his mouth to try and not laugh as they went back to talking so Y/N and Unus could either fix the kitchen or actually make breakfast this time. 

"You know I was making the food for you right" he purred in her ear, quiet enough where they couldn't hear, a shiver went down her spin as goose bumps popped all on her arms. Y/N's stomach growled in response as she sheepishly looked up at him while he had a shit eating grin "would you want to continue?" she squeaked as his hand rubbed up and down her waist. 

Unus leans down kissing her lips hungrily before pulling away "of course dove, go join them and I'll make you brunch" he let his touch linger on her before he left her side to start working. She was left almost breathless with how hot that fucking was, her face bloomed like a rosebud as she scurried out of the kitchen to join Ethan on the couch. From what they were talking about Mark was planning on teaching Ethan how to march in a band, she shivered at the thought of band. 

"Y/N were you in band?" Mark asked while she shook her head 'no', of course not she was more of a theater kid back when she was younger. "Fuck no but I was a sherpa to help out my friends and the band, in the end they all kinda fucked me over and I hated band" she rubbed the back of her head chuckling. Mark snorted and nodded "yeah I had a few sherpa's back in college when I went, they did get abused but I don't think my band director didn't care" he joked while Ethan sat there looking back and forth confused on what the hell was a sherpa. 

"A sherpa is kinda like a volunteering slave for the band, they take all the instruments out and put them back in after everything's over and they help the pit crew basically" Y/N explained making Mark giggle in his seat "Volunteering slave?" he covered his mouth and shook his head grabbing his trumpet. "Oh come on do you have a better term for the hell I went through" she spat out pushing on him with a frown making Mark run away from her outside giggling up a storm. Amy followed laughing as she held the camera.

Y/N rolled her eyes as Ethan gave her a thumbs up as he grabbed his trumpet "You coming sherpa?" he joked, making her fume and chase him out of the house before shutting the glass door. "CALL ME SHERPA AND I'LL FUCKING SHOVE THAT TRUMPET UP YOUR ASS!" She yelled at Ethan behind the door before going back to the kitchen with her arms folded jokingly. 

Unus chuckled coming over with a bowl "fired up aren't you?" he hummed taking out the spoon to let her lick off the residue left on it. "Oh my fucking god you too?" she groaned grabbing the spoon from him and shoving it in her mouth while he smiled innocently. She plopped down on the seat near her as he put everything on the plate for her, it looked delicious considering how long he's probably cooked. "Thank you whore" she said got a kiss to the head as he sat down waiting for her to take a bite, she took the spoon out and scooped up some of the food and ate. 

"Damn you put Saelem's cooking to shame" she said eating more of it making him smile with pride as he blushed light pink "thank you Y/N" he whispered. Soon enough she finished the plate and started to help him clean up so he didn't do all the work for her, he tried refusing but she forced him to sit down while she cleaned everything up. "where did you learn how to cook like that?" she asked while wiping down the counter, Unus played with his thumb looking down. "A lot of people as I've lived, when you've lived as long as I have you pick up a few tricks here and there" he muttered. 

"Annus helped me through most of it though since most people feared that I was a witch and would try to kill me since they had a whole period of killing innocent people" he shuddered as she looked at him with sympathy. "Well maybe sometime you can teach me some of those tips and tricks later" she leaned forward to grab his jittery hand and rubbed it comfortingly making him stop. He looked grateful from the gesture. 

She cleaned up as fast as she could so they could meet up with the three. Unus and Y/N walked out hand in hand to watch Ethan poke out his butt while playing the trumpet horribly, she covered her mouth to not laugh while Unus had a dreaded look. "You should do that to woo me to bed the next time" she whispered "never in a million fucking years would I do that for you" he said immediately like he read her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive for now, I am BROKE BECAUSE OF CHRISTMAS YALL
> 
> Also just a cute little chapter for once without drama ::)


	19. Chapter 19

Y/N headed out onto the patio with Unus as Mark instructed Ethan on how to march, it made him laugh as Ethan kept trying it out. She was confused but cheered him on "Go Ethan! Stick that rump out, don't listen to Mark you're doing wonderful sweetie" she shouted while Ethan blushed. 

Mark pouted while holding his trumpet as Ethan put his on the ground getting a shocked gasp from both Mark and Y/N. "Oh my GOD you can't just put your instrument on the ground like that!" he spat out while Ethan giggled. "Why Mark I don't see why he can't do that?" Amy said holding up the camera as Y/N got up to join them in the video.

"Because these instruments are expensive! If they lay on the ground like that people could step on them, if you stand them up band nerds can see them and wont fuck them up" she explained. Mark agreed while she got in position to march, it had been awhile since she did this, from what Y/N gathered she remembered the heel role and started going around. "See she doesn't stick out her butt, I think Ethan is just special" Mark pointed out while Amy followed her with the camera. 

"Excuse me, I was doing it correctly, even she encouraged it. I have style!" Ethan defended while grabbing a stick and following after her but sticking his butt out. "Are we a band now Mark?" Y/N snickered while she slowly went into the pool while Ethan came in with her as Mark watched the chaos unfold right in front of him. "Yeah Mark are we rolling our heels yet?" Ethan added.

Amy focused on Mark's confused and fearful face as the two idiots went into the pool with his instruments "You certainly have the egos to be a trumpet" he mumbled as he covered his face disappointingly. Y/N and Ethan started circling each other in the pool having a fun time, she blew the trumpet making a horrible sound making Ethan cringe but he started laughing afterwards. "Ethan I think our drum major is going to quit" she chortled as he smirked. Unus's nose scrunched up angered by the bonding moment. 

"Get the fuck out of my pool idiots we have a video to continue" Mark snapped at them making them both belt out laughing before they swam back to the steps getting out. They both were weighed down by their clothes and dripping to the bone as they joined the annoyed but entertained Youtuber. "Real quick for all the viewers out there that's confused right now! We have a friend joining us today, this is Y/N and she's been helping us with a few videos! Say hello" Ethan threw his stick in the pool putting his arms around her pulling her close in front of the camera.

She blushed and waved shyly at the camera "Hi viewers and Amy" she smiled as Ethan shook her a little excited while Mark rolled his eyes before he let go and they continued on with the video. Mark ended up giving her his trumpet and he taught both of them while she kept glancing at Unus who would puff up each time Ethan or Mark would touch her. She could see him cross his arms when Ethan would give you a fist bump or a small growl when Mark would bump into Y/N but he kept to himself. 

That was until Mark made them do drill exercise making Ethan accidentally trip on her and they both fell on top of each other making the god of death furious and storm inside. It made Y/N worried something was wrong so she excused herself for the rest of the video as she went into the house. Unus pulled her to the side where they couldn't see them and held her chin as his eyes screamed fury, she was afraid that he would hurt her but she calmed down. 'He wouldn't do that to me' she thought as his grip tightened and his teeth showed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, letting them touch you like that. Like they're the ones who own you?" he hissed while her eyes widened.

He was jealous of them? Was this kinda hot the fact she got him riled up from chatting with others? She smiled sweetly leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the lips "are you jealous Unus?~" she purred as he growled again glaring at her as his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. "Unus honey you could have just told me I would have given you love and attention" she cooed as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. 

Unus ignored her affection and pulled her into a deep kiss letting his teeth drag and snag on her bottom lip, she made a small surprised noise as she opened her mouth. He pulled away to let her take a breath before going in letting his long tongue explore her mouth, she sucked on his tongue making him smirk. They smash their mouths together to fight for dominance and Y/N won exploring his mouth. It felt like her nerves were on fire as their tongues circled each other. 

He growled and pulled away to kiss the corner of her mouth before trailing kisses down her neck, she leaned her head away so he could have room and closed her eyes making small pleasing noises. Unus would suck in areas before he found a good spot sinking his teeth in her warm flesh. She held on tight to his suit and leaned into him while his tongue lapped up any excess blood that popped up. He sucked on her collar bone leaving a few more marks before he pulled away leaving a panting mess. 

"You're MINE Y/N remember that when you look in the mirror or feel these bites" he snarled in her ear as she nods quickly leaning into him. She was a hot mess and pulled away, legs feeling like jello making her almost fall but Unus caught her looking down at his artwork. She had a blush on her face as she looked up at him with a small smile "I'll need to do that more often" she mumbled and he chuckled warmly before pulling her back up. 

"I don't think so Y/N" a deeper voice came from behind them. One that made her blood turn ice cold as she turned around and Unus looked up to find Annus in the living room. He was sitting on the couch with a disgusted look as a copy of Y/N sat next to him with a calm face. "Wonderful performance brother, who knew you could be so demanding" Annus put his leg over his other one and bounced it almost bored like. "Especially when she doesn't belong to you" he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happy feeling is now gone as well. You don't get anymore happiness, enjoy the rollarcoaster ride I'm about to put y'all on.


	20. Chapter 20

"Unus w-who is that?" Y/N asked looking at the exact copy of herself except they had all grey eyes and a grey dress on showing off their body and they were older. The person had no expression which made them even more creepy, she couldn't tell if they were looking at her or at Unus but she had a gut feeling to hide behind her boyfriend.

The action made Annus chuckle as Unus held a hand out to her to protect her, even the God of Death looked on edge in the presence of the grey version of her. "Darling why do you hide, we are only here to have a civil family conversation" his smirk on his ugly face grew as he got off the couch.

"Don't you fucking come near her" Unus growled lowly making his brother raise his hands in defense. "Using that language in front of mother? Why brother that's so rude of you" Annus shook his head, while the copy of older her frowned, almost disappointed but in what exactly? "The fact you brought her into our problem shows you can't handle anything that falls out of your control 'brother'" Unus grabbed a hold of Y/N backing away as Annus took steps closer to them.

Annus came close enough to where Unus could swing at his chin and his head went swiftly to the right with a loud 'crack' making Y/N cringe at the sound but the face he made as he looked back looked almost devilish. "YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A DIRTY PLAYER!" Annus yelled out as he lunged at Unus, he pushed her out of the way as he was tackled and Y/N hit the floor.

She blinked and felt her body start freezing up as a hand grabbed ahold of her ankle, her eyes looking down to find Annus staring up at her, relieved he had caught her. Her heart dropped as he came closer but he was pulled back by Unus. His nails had dug into her leg making her get scratched and she yelped as her body went into fight or flight and she scrambled away from the fight of tooth and nail.

Y/N was able to sit up to watch everything go down of black and white flashes around the living room. The house was filled with screeches, yelling, and growling making her glad she was able to get out in time before one of them hurt her again. Her leg stung in pain making her look down to see the damage, it wasn't too bad but she would need to get it bandaged soon, a slightly glowing hand came down to her leg and touched it lightly making her look up to see the older version of her looking straight at her.

"Hello Y/N it's nice to finally meet you dear" her silky voice came out, it was soft and motherly, something she didn't expect her to sound like that. The sounds of yelling in the background faded away as she tried getting away from her touch and she chuckled. "I'm here to help you" she pointed down at Y/N's wound and she gulped wondering what she was going to do.

The lady put her hand back on the wound making her hiss in pain and try to pull away but she had a firm grip on her ankle and a small light came from her hand. Y/N watched the markings magically fade away and she was healed just like that. Her mouth opened in shock making the older woman cover her mouth and smile, wrinkles showed on the corner of her eyes when she did. "W-why did you help me? Who are you? Why do you look like me!?" she spat out quickly, the older woman put her finger up to her lip and whispered 'shhhh' as she pointed over to the two Gods.

They were a mess, both had marks all over them. Their suits scratched up while they started bleeding but they were apart glaring at each other not even noticing the two ladies in the corner talking. Y/N eyes widened seeing Unus beaten up and she tried to get up to help him but she was held down by a force, she looked at the older lady who watched her two sons. She watched her as the two went at it again fighting and scratching until one of them surrendered. Y/N could see the sadness in her older self's eyes.

"I created you in my image Y/N, I planned you from the very beginning" she finally spoke, making her tilt her head in confusion. "When my boys were released in the world after I made them I wanted them to fall in love, to be alive while doing the jobs I assigned them from creation" she sat gracefully next to her while her hand rested on Y/N's. "In the end I should have guessed only one of them could make a woman like you happy" she was planned?.... She was made for them? Oh well that crushed her soul.

"Don't think that was the only reason dear" she chuckled looking at her with a warm smile "I put a bit of myself in you and my did you turn out beautiful. My little grey puzzle piece" she pinched her cheek and she pulled away. This lady was sounding crazy, and nothing she was saying was making any sense. "You my dear are the grey area between life and death, just like how I am. They both have a strong urge to be with you because you complete them. The missing piece of the puzzle~" she purred.

"You'll decide their fate in the end honey, you've already picked but there's still another one broken" she whispered in her ear. Y/N looked at her as the woman smiled, is that why Annus was so crazy to be with her? Because she 'completed' him? What the fuck?

Annus was thrown on the couch and got back up. He bared his bloodied fangs before going back into the fight making her realize how badly they were both hurt, she didn't know if they could be killed but right now the life speech from this bitch could wait. She had to go save her man again. Y/N pushed her off noticing the force holding her wasn't there anymore 'okay I'm doing something right' she thought as she got up racing between the two fighting and tried pulling Annus off Unus who he had pinned to the ground.

"I'm not letting you do this again get off!" he yelled as she held onto his arm which was about to come down on Unus, she didn't want to hurt either of them but she had to do something. Y/N almost gagged but she leaned in kissing Annus's cheek like how Katy did that night and he stopped immediately looking up at her. The God looked like a lost puppy when she looked into his white eyes, but she pushed him off Unus and got him out from underneath the asshole.

Unus coughed and held onto Y/N for dear life while Annus sat down where he fell looking like he got shot in the chest but that quickly turned into fury. "Annus please stop" Y/N pleaded while he got up and wiped the blood from his lip "not till I have you" he hissed out. "You'll never have her, she loves me!" Unus spat black blood in his face as he slowly stood up and held onto Y/N.

Annus charged at Unus but Y/N covered him with her body to protect Unus from a deadly blow, everything seemed to happen longer even though only seconds went by. The room quickly turned grey as all three felt the forces of a being holding them in place. Y/N was shaking hard against Unus as her face lifted to see her older self have a bright glow to her body as she used her power to stop the fight. "Now that's quite enough from the both of you, I thought you two were old enough to do this on your own" she scolded.

"Mother you can't seriously be taking Unus's side" Annus pleaded looking like he had lost everything in his eyes from what Y/N could see. "Mother Annus has been trying to bend the rules!" Unus turned towards her and she frowned. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" the house echoed her scream as she took a breath to calm down, loosening her grip on the three. "I thought you two would have worked this out by now but I was wrong, you two need to figure this out together" she rubbed her temple as Annus's mouth opened in shock.

"Come back to me when you have at least made up enough to have a conversation instead of going at each other's throat!" she huffed while Y/N stood there in shock. Her mood had changed quickly and she felt her gaze on her "Y/N this is all down to you, think about what I said" she said calmly as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

And Annus crumbled to the floor defeated. Y/N looked at him while he made eye contact with her before vanishing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Y/N was about to die in that fight there.
> 
> And poor Annus more lost than ever, at least Unus is alright and happy ::)
> 
> This chapter was also long af


	21. Chapter 21

Y/N woke up from her dream to be laying in bed with Unus, she didn't care what time it was. She sat up quickly shaking the God awake from his own slumber. He yelped and fell off the bed making her giggle while he glared up at her. "Aw come on you can't pout its Christmas!" she rubbed his head and Unus sighed with a smile. "I love you goofball" he mumbled tiredly as he got off the ground.

Y/N slid out of the warm covers and put on her (f/c) robes before joining him to the door, he held out his hand for her to take before they left the room. There were already the soft sounds of Christmas music playing downstairs with the smell of food in the air, it felt homey even if there weren't too many people up yet. "Hey I'll go wake up Annus, you go downstairs and get the presents ready!" Y/N smiled.

Unus looked at her with a brow raised but nodded before heading downstairs "Don't forget that everyone is showing up" he warned while she ran down the hallway to the other God's room. She was so excited to body slam him on the bed and wake him up for Christmas. Y/N came to a slow stop in front of the door and put her ear against the cold wood hearing soft snores form the other side. She grinned evilly as she opened the door slowly to sneak into his room and tiptoe to his side of the bed.

Mochi lifted his head watching her while she looked over at Annus. He was sleeping peacefully 'not for long' she smirked while she backed up and took a few steps to jump on top of him. Mochi scrambled away out of the room while Annus screamed confusingly waking up, he turned over quickly to attack her but stopped when he saw it was her. He groaned and tried kicking her off, pulling the covers over his face in annoyance.

"Come onnnnn Annus you can't ignore me it's Christmas" she whined "Yes I can and I will, let me sleep Y/N" he grumbled tiredly. "But who will kiss me under the mistletoe~" she purred, making him peek out from underneath the covers. "Gotcha" she kissed the top of his head and got up opening his curtains before going to the door, she turned to see him sitting up shirtless per usual.

"I'm coming I'm coming" he ran his fingers through his hair before she left to race down the hall again and run downstairs almost tripping half way. She was blessed of the view of Unus helping Katy with the last bit of the brunch they would be having today, it looked absolutely amazing. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled from not only the view but the smell that came at her "Don't you dare touch any of this yet, we have to wait for Vivere to get here sadly" Katy warned, making Y/N stop.

"My mother will be here soon don't worry love" Unus chuckled coming over to give her a kiss on the lips before she mumbled 'I love you' and went into the living room. Right next to a fireplace was a medium sized tree with black and white decorations and lights. A few presents laid underneath as she got down on her knees to start sorting them out while someone joined her.

"Katy wanted me to tell you that she will be joining us for half of our little party before she goes home to celebrate with her family" Unus grabbed one of the presents putting it in a smaller pile. "I'm glad she gets to see her family this year! and from all that food, some of that we can't touch?" Unus chuckled, nodding while she grabbed another present. "Well I hope she likes my gift, it's some new baking utensils" Y/N smiled.

"I don't think she would ever stop loving you" Unus joked as they finished the organization of the presents. "What did you get me?~" Y/N purred leaning against Unus as he pulled away with a smirk. "ahah well you'll have to open it and see Y/N I can't tell you. You know this'" he got up from the tree going back into the kitchen while Annus came downstairs in his white robe and waved at her. "Hey Annus could I ask you something?" She got up walking over to the God.

He looked hesitant and already tired but that didn't stop him from nodding "Why do you and Unus celebrate Christmas? You two were technically there for the first Christmas" she rubbed her chin while Annus chuckled. "it was a long time ago but really, Unus just loved the idea of the whole holiday and I couldn't say no to him.... He was so excited when we put up our first tree, that seems so long ago" he said with a warm smile remembering the older times.

"Awe you're such a big softie" Y/N joked making him blush and grumble while Katy came over handing Annus a cup of hot coco while he left to go sit on the couch. Y/N went into the kitchen with Katy while Unus joined his brother in the living room with his own cup. "So who do you plan to visit after we open presents Y/N?" Katy leaned against the counter while she sat on a stool.

"Ah well I don't have much family to visit, I didn't plan on visiting family this year because most of them moved away from me or other problems you know?" she shrugged as Katy handed her a cup of hot coco. "I'm sorry to hear that, but just know that we are your family to" she said with her motherly voice making Y/N smile down at her drink before taking a sip. It was just right especially with the little marshmallows that floated on the top near her lips, slightly tickling them.

"Come on eat up now so we can open those presents" she gave her a breakfast plate of food making her stomach growl. She shoved all of it down her throat, almost choking a few times while Katy picked up Mochi "Well don't try killing yourself either girly!" Katy rolled her eyes as Y/N finished her plate and burped. "When I come back I need to teach you some manners" the older woman sighed before taking her plate away and they both headed into the living room where the two boys were chatting it up about what they got each other with another woman on the opposite side of the couch.

Katy glared at the Goddess before making Annus scoot over to let them sit. Unus looked at Y/N with a child-like smile, excited about what he got everyone and what he might get. "Hello Katy" Vivere said coldly. "Bitch" she replied, making Y/N raise her eyebrow. "You two! Don't act like children" Annus huffed at them while handing out the organized presents. Each person had gotten a few presents and they all went through one in clockwise fashion.

Wrapping paper laid scattered across the floor while everyone admired what they had gotten from each other and no one seemed dissatisfied. "Thank you Y/N I shall appreciate this pocket watch as long as I live,'' Annus said holding the ticking clock close to his heart and smiled. Unus held onto the new blankets and nightwear she had gotten him as well, almost daring anyone to touch them "I can't wait to wear these to bed. Annus they feel so soft" he whispered happily hugging them closer.

Y/N herself had gotten a few things as well, a mirror from Vivere, a new suit from Anus, a drawing portrait from Katy and a box she wasn't allowed to open till later from Unus. "Thank you all for everything you've given me" she said softly almost wanting to cry, it had been a long time since she's had anyone for the holidays besides her friend Saelem. She shouldn't think about that on Christmas, so instead she cuddled into Unus while everyone chatted and poked fun at each other till it started getting late for Katy to leave.

"Hey I'll see y'all next week, don't try to burn the house down while I'm gone m'kay?" she joked making them laugh. They all hugged and said their goodbyes and watched her get into a cab "So where exactly is she going?" Y/N asked Unus as they shut the door. "Somewhere in Arkansas I believe, most of her family is down there" he rubbed her back as Vivere spoke with Annus before also saying her goodbyes.

The older copy of her turned towards her and put her hands on Y/N's shoulders "Goodbye my sweet child, till next time" she gave her kiss on the cheek before she left herself. "Okay what's the present I wasn't allowed to open!" Y/N turned towards Unus and Annus excitedly, they both glanced at each other before nodding. "We have to wrap it first, go upstairs and we will come get you when it's ready" Unus hummed while Annus was already leaving to go get the wrapping paper with a smirk.

Y/N nodded quickly running past her boyfriend and up the stairs on all fours quickly giggling like a little kid before going into their room. Unus covered his mouth, chuckling while Annus came back with ribbons, bows, and tape "ready?" he asked. "Definitely" Unus replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving for a good while, I had to make this chapter quickly before I went into work. If theres errors I apologize. I realized how long it's been since I've updated. I was going to put this out on Christmas but I got way too busy to continue it. There will be a second part to this that I will write tonight and it's going to be a smut because I need to redeem myself from the last one but it will be with all three of them. There will be no plot with the chapter so I suggest people who are uncomfortable with smut, don't read it unless I change my mind. I will put a warn in case I want to add a cuddle session.
> 
> I also want to thank all of you for enjoying my book! I know its rough around the edges but I love all of you so much.
> 
> and Merry Christmas to everyone, I hope you all have a wonderful day or night and were able to spend it with your loved ones.
> 
> Today is just a break from plot and all my characters sit down to have an awkward Christmas dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt of a xReader fanfic lol  
> It's been a long time since I've writing a fanfic so be gentle with me!  
> Tell me what you think so far? Do you like Mochi? ::)


End file.
